Eerie Emails
by aem82
Summary: Clockwork has given every ghost in the Ghost Zone an email account in a failed attempt of having ghosts resolve their differences with words and not violence. What hilarious havoc will ensue? Thank you, everyone, for 80 favs!
1. Chapter 1: A Moment of Harry Potter

_Author's Note: Welcome to Eerie Emails! I introduced in my first Danny Phantom story that everyone in the Ghost Zone has emails. Well, let's take a look at some of those messages…_

To: Dani Phantom, daniellephantom74

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Dear Dani,

Hey, thanks for the ghostly interruption at school. I was about to have to give a book report on a book I was supposed to read, and you gave me the perfect excuse to leave.

Thanks, again!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Dani Phantom, daniellephantom

Hey, Danny,

No problem. Nice to see you again, cuz.

-Dani

To: Skulker, skulkerhunts

From: Danny Phantom

Skulker-

Really? Did you _have _to try to capture me on a Saturday? I was having a nice time sleeping in 'til two in the afternoon, and you just had to go and ruin it… Sigh. Next time, could you wait until like weekdays so I have an excuse to leave school?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Skulker, skulkerhunts

Whelp-

No, I could not wait until a weekday. I like to keep you on your toes. I _will _get your hide someday, so you might as well surrender now.

-Skulker

To: Skulker, skulkerhunts

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Wow, thanks. I feel the love.

-Danny (not Whelp)

To: Johnny, johnny13

From: Kitty, kittykat

Dear Johnny,

What's the deal? You're off chasing Danny all the time. You're never around to spend time with me!

Love, Kitty

To: Kitty, kittykat

From: Johnny, johnny13

KittyKat,

You have to understand, that kid is awful! Like Ember says, he's a dipstick! I can't stand him!

Also, I'd appreciate it if you call him Phantom instead of his first name.

-Johnny

To: Johnny, johnny13

From: Kitty, kittykat

You know, Johnny. Your realm is right across mine! Ever think 'bout actually coming over and _talking _to me? :(

Love, Kitty

To: Kitty

From: Johnny

You sent the first email!

-Johnny

To: Johnny

From: Kitty

No, I didn't! You- Oh, well, that's embarrassing. Never mind…

That's still no excuse!

Love, Kitty

To: Clockwork, likeclockwork

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Hey, Clockwork,

This is kind of embarrassing, but can I ask you something?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Clockwork, likeclockwork

Dear Phantom,

I can't answer any questions about your past or future, you know that right?

Sincerely, Clockwork

To: Clockwork

From: Danny Phantom

Clockwork-

No, it's not that.

I am just kind of wondering…

To: Danny Phantom

From: Clockwork

Yes?

Sincerely, Clockwork

To: Clockwork

From: Danny Phantom

Actually, I was wondering… Sam and Tucker are out of town for the holidays, and the new Harry Potter movie just came out… I'm a huge fan… Are you a fan? You wanna go?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Clockwork

YES. I'll be over in five minutes!

Sincerely, Clockwork

_Author's Notes: And, that ends the first chapter. Review if you want more!_


	2. Chapter 2: Beware JB!

_Author's Note: I was stunned by the amount of feedback I got from only one chapter! (Let's just say, I was checking my email and saw all the reviews, story alerts, and author alerts I had gotten in only a few hours, and I sorta kinda maybe jumped up and down and screamed at the top of my lungs… Now my mom think I'm psycho… Oh, well…)_

_YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!_

_So, I just _had _to make another chapter of Eerie Emails ASAP! Tell me what you think!_

_P.S. I, aem82, do not own Danny Phantom. But, if I did, the show would _defiantly _still be going on! It would be in like, it's fifth season by now! Wouldn't that be awesome?_

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Dash Baxter, quarterbackprodigy

Hey, Phantom,

It's me, Dash! I'm your biggest fan! We should totally hang out some time!

-Dash

To: Dash Baxter, quarterbackprodigy

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Dash-

Uh, how in the _heck_ did you get my email address?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Dash Baxter

Phantom,

Dude! It's on your FB profile!

-Dash

To: Dash Baxter

From: Danny Phantom

*Goes and changes FB privacy settings*

Okay, I fixed it… Now, um, BEWARE! Or something… Man, I think I was just channeling the Box Ghost… *feels scarred for life*

-Danny

To: Penelope Spectra, doctor4u

From: Vlad Plasmias, supremeruleroftheworld

Dear Dr. Spectra,

I was wondering if you'd be so kind and give me some… help?

-Plasmias

To: Vlad Plasmias, supremeruleroftheworld

From: Penelope Spectra, doctor4u

Vlad-

Yes, I can help you. First thing I should help you on is your ego problem… "supremeruleroftheworld"? Could you get any more egotistic?

Yours truly, Doctor Spectra

To: Penelope Spectra

From: Vlad Plasmias

… It was the only name left.

-Vlad

To: Vlad Plasmias

From: Penelope Spectra

… And, now we have to work on your habit of lying… This is going to be a long, long day…

Yours truly, Doctor Spectra

To: Ember McClain, 14

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Hey, Ember,

I went to your concert in the Ghost Zone last night. And, I was kinda, well, impressed. Good job.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Ember McClain, 14

Thanks, Dipstick.

Although, that means next to nothing to me, because you like Justin Bieber, and obviously have no taste. But, I appreciate it.

-Ems

To: Ember McClain

From: Danny Phantom

OKAY, FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER. I WAS HUMING BABY THAT ONE TIME 'CAUSE TUCKER GOT IT STUCK IN MY HEAD.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Ember McClain

Likely story.

*laughs*

-Ems

_Author's Note: Hope that keeps you interested until I can update again. Finals are next week, so it may be a while… _

_Review, review, REVIEW! :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Craziness

_Author's Notes: I took two final tests today! :) Too bad I have five more to go… :( _

_Being that this is great stress relief, here is yet another addition to Eerie Emails! (This one's all about Christmas. :))_

To: Vortex, theperfectstorm

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Hey, Vortex, ol' buddy, ol' pal,

See, it's nearing Christmas, and Jazz really wants it to snow on Christmas, 'cause she loves snow. Think you can help me out?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Vortex, theperfectstorm

No problem. I can make it snow…

-Vortex

*One huge blizzard later*

To: Vortex, theperfectstorm

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Okay, dude, when I said I wanted it to snow, I didn't mean fifty mile per hour winds and hail the size of mini vans!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Vortex

Well, maybe you should be more specific!

-Vortex

To: Desiree, wishingghost31

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Dear Desiree,

It's me, Jazz! I hacked Danny's account so I could ask you something. I really want to get him something special, but I don't know what. I know you specialize in knowing people's desires, so could you help me?

Sincerely, Jazz Fenton

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Desiree, wishingghost31

Dear Jazz,

Of course I can help you! Also, Danny's password is PaulinaFenton, isn't it?

3, Desiree

To: Desiree

From: Danny Fenton

Maybe…

So, what does Danny want for Christmas?

Sincerely, Jazz Fenton

To: Danny Fenton

From: Desiree

Wow, this is really simple.

He wants the Black Ops game.

3, Desiree

To: Desiree

From: Danny Phantom

I finally found out Jazz hacked my email, but who cares? I'M GETTING BLACK OPS!

-Danny

_Author's Note: I know it's short, but I hope you loved it! REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!_

_P.S. I have no idea what Black Ops is about. All I know is that almost every guy in the world wants that game._


	4. Chapter 4: 'Nilla Pudding

_Author's Note: You guys better review this, 'cause I had to retype it THREE TIMES. (stupid computer.)_

Here's another chapter of Eerie Emails! This one has to do with actual events that happened to me yesterday...

To: Dani Phantom, daniellephantom74  
From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Dani-

Are you all right? I saw you sobbing as you were walking down the street.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez  
From: Dani Phantom, daniellephantom74

*weeping* I'm- I'm fine. It's just...

To: Dani Phantom  
From: Danny Phantom

What, Dani?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom  
From: Dani Phantom

It's just... WHY DID EDWARD HAVE TO BREAK BELLA'S HEART? WHY?

To: Dani Phantom  
From: Danny Phantom

... No comment...

DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez  
From: Desiree, wishingghost31

Hey, Danny,

Not that I care... But when I attacked you, I heard a popping sound. Are you okay?

3, Desiree

To: Desiree, wishingghost31  
From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Admit it, Desiree, you care about me! *stifles laughter*

Yes, I'm fine. When you sneaked up on me and threw me to the ground, I was wearing my backpack which had my snack of vanilla yogurt in it. The popping noise you heard was the yogurt cup exploding in my bag on impact of the ground. Now my bag smells like rotten milk...

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom  
From: Desiree

OMIGOSH, DANNY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! All ghosts know of your legendary love for your yogurt!

3, Desiree

To: Desiree  
From: Danny Phantom

It's okay, Des.

Normally, someone would lose a finger for killing my 'nilla yogurt, but I'm gonna let it go... THIS TIME. *evil stare*

DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez  
From: Penelope Spectra, doctor4u

Danny?

Are you all right? You were some miserable yesterday; I was drawn all the way from the Ghost Zone to you! What happened?

Sincerely, Doctor Spectra

To: Penelope Spectra, doctor4u  
From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

*sniffles*

... Desiree killed my yogurt...

-Danny

_Author's Notes:_

-Twilight: Ugh. Can't believe I hadn't bagged on it yet! (No offense to you Twilight lovers, but I would trade Twilight movies for a Danny Phantom movie ANYDAY.)

-Vanilla Yogurt: My power booster. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT. Someone touches my yogurt, someone is GUARANTEED to loose a finger! Not a good finger either! Like a thumb!

My friend leaned against a wall and popped her vanilla yogurt cup. It was so funny! She opened her backpack and yelled, "WE HAVE A YOGURT EMERGENCY!"

We had a funeral for the yogurt... I felt like crying for the loss of the delicious and low calorie treat...

REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5: PBJ and HP time!

_Author's Note: I believe this chapter will be a lot better than the last one. Fingers crossed!_

_P.S. When I logged in, it made me write those words to prove if I'm human or something. (I don't understand that.) Anyway, the words said "you lossar". Is the site trying to tell me something? :/_

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Skulker, skulkerhunts

Prey-

What the _heck _did you throw at me when we were battling?

-Skulker

To: Skulker, skulkerhunts

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

A PB&J sandwich... 'Cause, it's PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Skulker

...

DP DP DP DP DP

To: Youngblood, onlykidz

From: Ember McClain, rockstar14

You little brat!

Why in the world would you think it would be okay to scream my name outside my lair at two o' clock in the morning?

-Ems

To: Ember McClain, rockstar14

From: Youngblood, onlykidz

You're lyrics said not to forget your name... Just letting you know I didn't!

From, Youngblood

To: Youngblood

From: Ember McClain

... I blame myself for not expecting this... :/

-Ems

DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Clockwork, likeclockwork

Phantom-

Could you come over to my lair later today?

Sincerely, Clockwork

To: Clockwork, likeclockwork

From: Danny Phantom

You got Harry Potter on Blu-Ray, didn't you?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Clockwork

No... There's a real emergency...

Sincerely, Clockwork

To: Clockwork

From: Danny Phantom

Oh, ya? What?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Clockwork

... Never mind.

Just be here with your 3-D glasses...

Sincerely, Clockwork

_Author's Note: I just love the idea of Clockwork being a Harry Potter fanatic!_

_P.S. Didn't anybody notice? I'm using line breaks now! Your welcome!_


	6. Chapter 6: Against Da Rulez

_Author's Note: I'm gonna try to make these longer from now on! FINALS ARE OVER! But, unfortunately, for our favorite DP characters, the torture has just begun..._

_P.S. __**BIG **__shout out to all of those of you have reviewed and commented! Keep it up!_

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

Dude-

How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

-Tuck

To: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Are you trying to kill me? We're in the middle of the freaking finals, and you decide to throw _that _into my head?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

If you answer the question, I'll leave you alone...

-Tuck

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

FINE. A woodchuck would chuck as much wood as a woodchuck could chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

But, what if a woodchuck couldn't chuck as much wood as a woodchuck normally would?

-Tuck

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

I hate you.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

Love you, too! :D

-Tuck

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Walker, thewarden

Phantom-

You spelled "rules" wrong in your email address. That's against the rules.

-Walker

To: Walker, thewarden

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Don't you mean; "That's against the _rulez_"! :)

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Walker

You know, putting a happy face after a sarcastic comment doesn't make it any less disrespectful.

-Walker

To: Walker

From: Danny Phantom

D: IT DOESN'T? Darn...

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Clockwork, likeclockwork

Phantom-

Could you please come by and help me at my lair?

Sincerely, Clockwork

To: Clockwork, likeclockwork

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

I already watched Harry Potter on Blu-Ray with you last week...

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Clockwork

Actually, that's not what I want.

I got the flu, and I need you to come and help me survey the time periods.

Sincerely, Clockwork

To: Clockwork

From: Danny Phantom

Okay, sure. I'll be there soon...

-Danny

*One horrible mistake later*

To: Danny Phantom

From: Clockwork

OKAY. THAT IS THE LAST TIME I INVITE YOU TO HELP ME WHEN I'M SICK.

Sincerely, Clockwork

To: Clockwork

From: Danny Phantom

It wasn't that bad...

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Clockwork

You sure about that? Because of you, GLEE WAS NEVER INVENTED! THIS IS MY WORST NIGHTMARE!

Sincerely, Clockwork

To: Clockwork

From: Danny Phantom

You're right... This is bad... I'll fix it!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Clockwork

You better... I NEED MY GLEE!

Sincerely, Clockwork

_Author's Note: I love ending with Clockwork... He's an epic character. _

_I NEED MORE IDEAS, MORE CHARCTERS! HELP! FULL UP MY REVIEW BOX WITH YOUR EPICNESS! P.S. I LIKE USING CAPS LOCK!_


	7. Chapter 7: Homework Haiku

_Author's Note: Just one email discussion 'cause I thought of it. Enjoy a bonus message! :)_

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothchic84

Danny-

We got to do our haiku for English together!

-Sam

To: Sam Manson, gothchic84

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

In a minute! I'm doing math homework!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

NO. NOW.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

FINE. HERE.

I hate my math class

Homework gives me a big rash

You smell like dead fish

Happy?

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

*evil glare*

-Sam

_Author's Note: Last one for today. Hope it made you smile!_

_IDEAS. REVIEWS. COMMENTS. PLEASE._


	8. Chapter 8: Esperanto and Ember

_Author's Note: __**AWWYAHH! 50 REVIEWS! HOLY GUACOMLE! I'M FAMOUS! :D :D :D**_

_I would totally love to put every name of everyone who reviewed, but since that would take longer than actually writing the chapter, I'm just gonna give a shout out to my very first reviewer, TheSuperCupcake and my 50__th__ reviewer, The Silver Radio! Keep it up everyone!_

_Anyway, on with the chapter..._

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Vlad Plasmias, supremeruleroftheworld

Daniel-

I would like to invite you to the DALV Ghost Dissecting Symposium! Bring a sample to dissect, and you get in free!

-Plasmias

To: Vlad Plasmias, supremeruleroftheworld

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Ha-ha. You're a comic genius.

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Wulf, esperantospeaker

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Question: How can you type if you have paws?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Wulf, esperantospeaker

Yo tipo con mis uñas largas.

-Wulf

To: Wulf

From: Danny Phantom

I know I've been learning Esperanto from Tucker, but I still don't get what you said...

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Wulf

Usted está indefenso.

-Wulf

To: Wulf

From: Danny Phantom

Okay, I KNOW you know some English. What did you say?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Wulf

I said, ahem, you'll get it eventually. :)

-Wulf

To: Wulf

From: Danny Phantom

:D YAY! Thanks for the support!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Wulf

No problem…

-Wulf

(Anyone else notice that the Esperanto in the show was just Spanish? Unless you speak Spanish (like me), you'll have to Google Translate what Wulf said to get it. :))

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Youngblood, onlykidz

From: Ember McClain, rockstar14

All right, I don't care how much I probably deserve this; YOU. HAVE. TO. STOP. SCREAMING. MY. NAME. AT. TWO. IN. THE. MORNING.

-Ems

To: Ember McClain, rockstar14

From: Youngblood, onlykidz

NEVER! EMBER EMBER EMBER EMBER EMBER! :D

From, Youngblood

_Author's Note: Will Danny get disected? Will he ever learn Esperanto? Will Youngblood ever stop waking up Ember in the middle of the night? Will I continue to ramble on? Okay, I'm done… STAY TUNED AND REVIEW!_

_P.S. The first email message is based off a joke in Chatting to Chat by PhantomInvader. I'm giving her the credit._


	9. Chapter 9: Poems, eBay, and Starbucks

_Author's Note: I wrote the last chapter through horrible writer's block, so I didn't think it was that great. But, I've cured my writer's block with late-night inspiration! (Writing this at almost midnight. Uploaded it later.) Enjoy!_

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothgirl17

Danny-

Can you believe Lancer is making us write another two partner poem? That's due TOMORROW?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson, gothgirl17

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Um, ya, I can believe it.

So, it isn't a haiku this time, right? Just a regular poem?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Yep. So, since we have to do the work on this poem equally, you write two lines, and I'll write the other two lines that rhyme with the first. Our subject is summer; GO!

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

The late summer nights,

That is humid and so hot,

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Though there is the heat in the air,

The weather won't make us stop.

-Danny

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Stop enjoying the day that is,

The heat makes us feel blessed,

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Feel blessed for our wonderful world,

The trees, the mountains, and all the rest.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

The fruits that grows on earth are so sweet,

There are strawberries, mangos, and oranges,

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

The vegetables are nice, too,

Carrots, Spinach, and...

...

CRUD. Nothing rhymes with orange! Pick another fruit!

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Oh, um... Tangelos?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

... This is going to take a while...

-Sam

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Ember McClain, rockstar14

From: Youngblood, onlykidz

What was that all about? You were screaming my name outside my lair!

From, Youngblood

To: Youngblood, onlykidz

From: Ember McClain, rockstar14

Yes. And, I hope it taught you a valuable lesson.

-Ems

To: Ember McClain

From: Youngblood

It sure did! I took pics of you yelling outside my lair and are selling them on eBay as we speak... Er, type!

From, Youngblood

To: Youngblood

From: Ember McClain

... Darn it!

-Ems

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Kitty, kittykat

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Kitty? Are you all right? You looked really awful this morning...

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Kitty, kittykat

Wow, thanks for the confidence boost, Danny.

Love, Kitty

To: Kitty

From: Danny Phantom

Oh, um, sorry... Just, uh, so, you're okay?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Kitty

Yep. It's just that the doctor told me I shouldn't drink so much caffeine... So, he cut me down from ten mochas a day to two... I'm not sure I'll make it through the rest of the week...

Love, Kitty

To: Kitty

From: Danny Phantom

Whoa, bummer. I know I can't live without my Starbucks either...

-Danny

_Author's Note: YAY! Writer's Block is officially over! Let's celebrate. *throws awesome party for fans*_

_Review, review, REVIEW! :)_

_P.S. Who wants to play, "Guess My Age"? I really want to know how old you guys think I am based of my lingo, vocabulary, and writing style. You might want to check out my stories that are ACTUALLY stories and not just stress relief like this one is. (Just curious.) I'll tell you guys how old I am in the next chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10: Secret Santa Insanity

_Author's Note: Good guesses everybody! My actual age is... *drum roll please* FIFTEEN! Yep, fifteen years, one month, twenty-five days, sixteen hours, twenty-seven minutes, and thirty-one seconds! (Yes, I actually did the math. I'm such a dork. ;)) Anyways, enjoy more Eerie Emails! (These are also about Christmas!)_

To: Walker, thewarden

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Hey, Walker,

Remember the "Secret Santa" thing where everyone draws a name out of a hat, and we get that ghost a Christmas present? Well, I got you, and I don't know what you want, so... Help me out?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Walker, thewarden

Phantom-

How about you turn yourself over to the law, and we call that my present?

-Walker

To: Walker

From: Danny Phantom

Somehow, I expected that... :/

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Youngblood, onlykidz

From: Ember McClain, rockstar14

Of all the rotten luck! How the _heck _did I get stuck being _your _"Secret Santa"?

-Ems

To: Ember McClain, rockstar14

From: Youngblood, onlykidz

I'm not entirely sure... *snickers* But, get me somethin' nice!

From, Youngblood

To: Youngblood

From: Ember McClain

Something tells me you rigged the name drawing...

-Ems

To: Ember McClain

From: Youngblood

Maybe I did... Maybe I didn't...

From, Youngblood

To: Youngblood

From: Ember McClain

Oh, so that's how it's gonna be... You know what? I'm okay with this... *evil laugh* This is gonna be fun...

-Ems

To: Ember McClain

From: Youngblood

... I'm scared...

From, Youngblood

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: The Box Ghost, cardboardisdeathly

From: Skulker, skulkerhunts

I guess I'm your, uh, "Secret Santa". So, what do you want?

-Skulker

To: Skulker, skulkerhunts

From: The Box Ghost, cardboardisdeathly

THE BOX GHOST DEMANDS ONE OF THE RAREST OF ALL ITEMS!

-THE BOX GHOST

To: The Box Ghost

From: Skulker

... You just want bubble wrap, huh?

-Skulker

To: Skulker

From: The Box Ghost

MOST DEFINATLY! MAKE SURE THERE IS LOTS AND LOTS OF IT!

-THE BOX GHOST

_Author's Notes:_

_-Secret Santa's: Love being 'em. Tons of fun! :)_

_-Ember and Youngblood: These, like Clockwork, are epic characters. Who knows where they'll take us..._

_-Bubble wrap: 'Nuf said. I HEART BUBBLE WRAP WITH A PASSION! :D_

_More reviews please! They make me feel happy! :) :) :)_


	11. Chapter 11: Video Games and Glitter

_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, faithful fans! The holiday season has been a busy one._

_Hope this next addition makes you forgive me!_

_P.S. This chapter is dedicated to my cousin for inspiring all the messages in this chapter!_

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothchic84

Danny-

Your hair is getting very long. Why didn't you get your monthly hair cut?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson, gothchic84

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

'_Cause that's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh! That's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh!_

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Cut your hair, gangster.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

K! :D

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Dani Phantom, daniellephantom74

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Hey, Dani!

Wanna come over and play Doomed with me and Tucker?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Dani Phantom, daniellephantom74

I would love to, Danny… But, actually, I don't play video games…

-Dani

To: Dani Phantom

From: Danny Phantom

ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?

… And, people say we're related…

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Ember McClain, rockstar14

From: Youngblood, onlykidz

Okay, I surrender! No more yelling outside your lair at two in the morning…

From, Youngblood

To: Youngblood, onlykidz

From: Ember McClain, rockstar14

You promise?

-Ems

To: Ember McClain

From: Youngblood

I PROMISE.

When you gave me a makeup kit for the "Secret Santa" gift, I was scared. But, I had no idea it came with a free makeover… By you…

Ick… I have glitter in places glitter should never be…

From, Youngblood

_Author's Note: Yep, all of those are ideas from my cousin. Yay! Remember to review! _

_P.S. Started another story! (A real story.) Try it out! Check out Abby's Story on my profile!_


	12. Chapter 12: DP Parties

_Author's Note: I wasn't going to write another chapter for another day or two… That is, until I saw that yesterday, you people broke my record for the most traffic I've ever had on both my stories and profile! So happy! *goes to plan amazing, fantastic, super cool party for fans and invites the DP characters* Obviously, they would come, 'cause they know of the epicness of Eerie Emails…_

_Danny (reading my invitation): "'Eerie Emails Fan Party'? … What the… About us? I never agreed to this!"_

_Sam (reading): "Huh? I never did any of that! What's aem82 talking about?"_

_Tucker (reading): "A party 'bout me? Sweet! I'll bring the dip!"_

_Yay! Well, I'm sure they'll come!_

_Anyway, here's more!_

To: Skulker, skulkerhunts

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Skulker,

Don't you ever get tired of hunting me?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Skulker, skulkerhunts

Whelp,

No. At least, that's what I put on my business card…

-Skulker

*Danny reads this and goes to find Skulker's business card*

To: Skulker

From: Danny Phantom

… Wow… You're right.

It says below Skulker; "Guaranteed never to get tired of hunting Phantom!"

…

Dude, you have no life.

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Kitty, kittykat

Hey, Danny,

I'm inviting you to my awesome party! We'll be playing spin the bottle…

Love, Kitty

To: Kitty, kittykat

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Does Johnny know of this "party"?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Kitty

… No.

So, anyway, are you coming?

Love, Kitty

To: Kitty

From: Danny Phantom

Um, no thanks. Besides, I was already invited to aem82's party.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Kitty

No way! You're blowing off my amazing party for aem82's? Isn't that the girl who publishes our private email messages?

Love, Kitty

To: Kitty

From: Danny Phantom

That's the one! She rocks!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Kitty

And, you're okay with her posting our PRIVATE messages?

Love, Kitty

To: Kitty

From: Danny Phantom

Of course!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Kitty

… She's blackmailing you, huh?

Love, Kitty

To: Kitty

From: Danny Phantom

Sigh... Ya. DON'T. ASK.

-Danny

_Author's Note: Lol, sometimes I just crack myself up! REVIEW! Com'on, ya know you want to!_


	13. Chapter 13: UNlucky Thirteen

_Author's Note: Somehow, I think I forgot to put a disclaimer... So, here it is..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Pop Tarts, or the Amazon Rainforest._

_Anyways, here's another chapter. Lucky thirteen! So... Heeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeeee'ssssssss Johnny!_

To: Johnny Thirteen, johnny13

From: Undergrowth, greenunderneath

Dude-

Why did you put weeds all over my bike? Not cool, man, not cool.

-Johnny

To: Underneath, greenunderneath

From: Johnny Thirteen, johnny13

Your bike was in the route of my garden! My children needed more space!

-Undergrowth

To: Undergrowth

From: Johnny Thirteen

Fair enough. But, you're helping me dig my bike out of the growth... No way I'm going near the freaky plants by myself.

-Johnny

To: Johnny Thirteen

From: Undergrowth

What? Not man enough to battle some twigs? *stifles laughter*

-Undergrowth

To: Undergrowth

From: Johnny Thirteen

...

You know, you're really asking for it, you over-grown weed.

-Johnny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: The Box Ghost, cardboardisdeadly

From: Skulker, skulkerhunts

Prey-

I hope you enjoyed your bubble wrap, 'cause that's the last present your getting from me!

-Skulker

To: Skulker, skulkerhunts

From: The Box Ghost, cardbordisdeadly

COM'ON! I KNOW THAT, DEEP DOWN, YOU MUST HAVE _SOME_ FEELINGS!

-THE BOX GHOST

To: The Box Ghost

From: Skulker

No, I don't. AND, TAKE YOUR FREAKING CAPS LOCK OFF!

-Skulker

To: Skulker

From: The Box Ghost

I DON'T HAVE A CAPS LOCK BUTTON! I ONLY HAVE A LOWERCASE LOCK BUTTON! AND, _NEVER!_

-THE BOX GHOST

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: aem82

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Hey, aem82,

I don't think you pay me enough... In fact, you don't pay me at all...

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: aem82

One word; blackmail.

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: Danny Phantom

...

Actually, now that I think about it, you already pay me too much. I should be paying you.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: aem82

That's what I thought!

Yours truly, aem82

Author's Note: Ooooooooooooo... Danny is in trouble... And, no, I will never reveal what dirt I have on Danny. :)

This is probably the last one before Christmas, but who knows?

Click that review button! Com'on, don't be shy! Plus, I'll give you some yummy Christmas cookies if you review in caps lock! :)


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas Party Snapshots

_Author's Note: Have a very merry Christmas everyone! GOD BLESS YOU!_

_Here's one message. A little Christmas present for you!_

To: aem82

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Thanks for convincing Vortex to make it _lightly _snow and help Jazz get me Black Ops.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: aem82

No probs, Danny!

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: Danny Phantom

Since it IS Christmas and all, can you maybe consider paying me?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: aem82

Don't make me remind you about your blackmail, Phantom.

Your truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: Danny Phantom

Oh, com'on! It's Christmas!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: aem82

And, that is exactly why I have blackmail on you from last year! Remember, I have the embarrassing snapshot of you at last year's Christmas party!

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: Danny Phantom

LALALALA I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!

-Danny

_Author's Note: Yes, that was a Spongebob reference. MERRY CHRISTMAS!_


	15. Chapter 15: Phantom's A Phantom!

_Author's Note: Well, holiday season is over… Guess what that means? You got it! LEFTOVERS! :D Jk, jk. It means quicker updates! Just like this one…_

To: Vlad Plasmius, supremeruleroftheworld

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Okay, though I believe it was totally unfair that you had to be my "Secret Santa", I'm more than livid that all you gave me was a freaking coupon! You have millions of dollars! You could have _at least_ gotten me a gift card! D:

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Vlad Plasmius, supremeruleroftheworld

Well, Daniel, I'm sure that coupon will come in handy…

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: Danny Phantom

Oh ya, next time I go to the grocery store, I can get a dollar off fabric softener… Real helpful…

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Maddie Fenton, jumpsuitgal28

From: Jack Fenton, jackfenton177

I'm telling you, Mads, I think that Phantom punk messed with our Christmas tree! It came to life yesterday right before my eyes!

-Jack

To: Jack Fenton, jackfenton177

From: Maddie Fenton, jumpsuitgal28

No, sweetie, the tree came to life because you put some new, untested Fenton Tree Grower in the water…

-Maddie

P.S. You know that you're just upstairs… You can come talk to me…

To: Maddie Fenton

From: Jack Fenton

Oh ya, right, I forgot about that… But, I still think Phantom had something to do with it!

-Jack

P.S. Remember how I told you I didn't want Phantom's name said in our house? Well, through the power of technology, it doesn't have to be said!

To: Jack Fenton

From: Maddie Fenton

You could just give Phantom a nickname.

-Maddie

To: Maddie Fenton

From: Jack Fenton

You're right! How about… Phantom! 'Cause he is one!

-Jack

To: Jack Fenton

From: Maddie Fenton

Sigh. This whole conversation will require years of therapy…

-Maddie

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

When we were playing charades on Christmas, and no one could guess what you were pretending to be, what were you? 

-Sam

To: Sam Manson, gothchic84

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Sam-

I was a motorcycle! Didn't you hear me making the motor sounds? How'd I do? :)

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Uhh… You sounded like a drowning cat…

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

All right! I've gone up from suffocating screech own to drowning cat! Sweet! :D

-Danny

_Author's Note: Last one kinda happened… I was trying to distract my cousins from playing their motorcycle Xbox game, so I was imitating the motorcycle motor sound… They stopped their game all right. But, only to tell me I sounded nothing like a motor and more like a drowning cat… *sighs* Maybe next year…_

_Need your guy's help! Taking a poll; at what time of day do you guys usually visit Fanfiction? I want to upload new chapters when most of you people are online! So, send me a review and tell me, what time of day do you usually go on Fanfiction? Morning, noon, evening, or night? Also, tell me how epic my chapter was! :)_


	16. Chapter 16: Email Truth or Dare

_Author's Note: Okay, from my poll, I've decided to update in late morning or around night so you guys have time to read my epicness! ;) Anyways, I can almost taste a hundred reviews! Please, help me get there! So review review REVIEW!_

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothchic84

I'm bored… Wanna play email truth or dare?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson, gothchic84

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Heck ya! :D

You start!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Kay. Truth or DARE.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Well, considering you put dare in all caps, I presume you have a good dare… So, I'm gonna risk my neck and say DARE.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Awesome! I dare you to put whipped cream all over your face and go around the mall for an hour trying to convince all the kids you're Santa Claus.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

I'M ON IT! MEET YOU AT AMITY MALL IN TEN MINUTES!

-Danny

*a few hours later*

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Well… That turned out… Okay…

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Okay? Are you kidding me? The mall cops arrested me for impersonating a celebrity!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Ya, but when they realized it was whipped cream, they let you go. :]

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Well, now you get to SUFFER 'cause it's your turn! Truth or DARE.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Again with the all caps dare… So, I guess I'll have to say DARE.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Revenge is SWEET. Ready? Okay, I dare you to GO TO SCHOOL with a whipped cream beard and convince everyone you are Santa!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

All right! See you at school tomorrow!

-Sam

*the next day*

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

I can't believe you did it!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

I can't believe Dash ACTUALLY thought I was Santa!

He even told me what he wants for next Christmas… Why, I must ask, did he ask me for, and I quote, "More teddy bears for his collection"?

-Sam

To: Sam Mason

From: Danny Phantom

You don't want to know… *shutters*

-Danny

_Author's Note: I know that EVERYONE has done the whole "Truth or Dare" thing, but I just HAD to try. How'd it turn out? REVIEW! I am so close to a hundred reviews! I'll give a super awesome shout-out to the hundredth! Hey, maybe I'll give a shout-out to everyone… Just REVIEW!_


	17. Chapter 17: Are You Smarter Than A Dani?

_Author's Note: Guess who! ME! _

_Are you people crazy? I STILL haven't received my hundredth review? Com'on, people! REVIEW! I'm only two reviews away! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_All right, since I apparently have to pour out more genius for you people to bestow my hundredth review, here you go. Enjoy!_

_P.S. This is what happens when I eat too many chocolate-covered raisins and get hyper…_

To: Dani Phantom, daniellephantom74

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Dani!

Hey, I got a different video game for Christmas. I think you might like this one. Wanna come over?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Dani Phantom, daniellephantom74

Um… Sure. What game is it?

-Dani

To: Dani Phantom

From: Danny Phantom

Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader? ! Apparently, I am not… But, you might be!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Dani Phantom

Sweet! I'll be there in two minutes!

-Dani

*one game playing session later*

To: Dani Phantom

From: Danny Phantom

Okay, we NEED to get you on that show! You won a million dollars! How'd you get so smart? I thought you were MY cousin!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Dani Phantom

I am YOUR cousin, but Vlad made me super smart. Ya, if I did go on that show, I could easily win a million dollars.

-Dani

To: Dani Phantom

From: Danny Phantom

I'm gonna send them an email! :D

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Johnny Thirteen, johnny13

From: Ember McClain, rockstar14

Think you're so cool, huh? 'Cause you got a bike and stuff? Well, guess what I got for Christmas? That's right! A CAR!

-Ems

To: Ember McClain, rockstar14

From: Johnny Thirteen, johnny13

YOU GOT A CAR! OMIGOSH, U GOTTA GIVE ME A RIDE! 

-Johnny

To: Johnny Thirteen

From: Ember McClain

Nope. I don't think I will. Let's just call this payback for all those times you drifted your bike, splattering mud all over me.

-Ems

To: Ember McClain  
From: Johnny Thirteen

…

What kind of car is it?

-Johnny

To: Johnny Thirteen

From: Ember McClain

'33 baby blue Roadster Convertible with silver rims and suicide doors. :)

-Ems

To: Ember McClain

From: Johnny Thirteen

… … …

I hate you so much right now.

-Johnny

To: Johnny Thirteen

From: Ember McClain

I know! :D

-Ems

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader Show

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Dear Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader People,

My cousin, Dani is super smart and should totally be on your show! Please? I am the famous Danny Phantom…

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader Show

We would love to have your cousin, Dani, on our show, but unfortunately, it would cause a disturbance that a ghost is on our show, so sorry. Hope you understand.

-Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader Show

To: Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader Show

From: Danny Phantom

She's only half-ghost! COM'ON!

*whimpers* Think of the children…

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader Show

Sorry, Mr. Phantom. Perhaps someday.

- Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader Show

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader Show

From: aem82

Are you people insane? Having a ghost on your show would be killer! (No pun intended.) 

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader Show

Sorry, Miss aem82, but rules and rules.

- Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader Show

To: Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader Show

From: aem82

Well, guess what? Rules are made to be broken! (I think…)

Anyways, this is my FanFiction, and what I say GOES!

*laughs sinisterly*

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader Show

…

This isn't going to end well…

- Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader Show

_Author's Note: Tune in next time for when I convince the Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader Show to have Dani on the show! It's gonna be EPIC. _

_P.S. I do not own the Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader Show. I do, in fact, own this FanFic, though, and like I said, what I say GOES._

_REVIEW! So close to a hundred!_


	18. Chapter 18: Organized Chaos

_Author's Note: *happy dance happy dance happy dance* __**A HUNDRED REVIEWS, BABY! I AM SO FAMOUS! **__Anyhow, I would like to thank each and every one of you, but I won't, 'cause that would take like _forever. _Instead, I will thank RedHal for being my hundredth. And, also, I'd like to thank Silvertongue's Daughter, because, yes, being the ninety-ninth reviewer is cool also! ;) I thank ye all for being awesome and being nice every though I'm probably the worst speller in FanFiction history. Now, since I have probably numbed your minds with my incredibly LONG Author's Note, here's a very special chapter for everyone! Chapter eighteen, BABY!_

Danny's POV:

Danny's Computer Journal, Entry 208

Dear Journal,

Well, aem82 did it! She got Dani a spot on Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader! She going to win, I just know it. We're all flying to the game show studio right now.

I can write like super fast, so I'm going to have this journal out and write all the action that happens during the show.

Okay! We're here!

-Danny

Danny's Computer Journal, Entry 209

Dear Journal,

The show has started! Dani's at the podium on stage. And, here's where I start typing what happens!

"Welcome one and all to Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader!" Jeff Foxworthy broadcasts loudly, "I am Jeff Foxworthy, and I will be your host."

Crowd claps. Except me, 'cause I am typing my fingers off!

Jeff continues, "Today we have Miss Danielle Phantom, half-ghost here with us!"

My family goes crazy cheering. I facepalm.

Jeff turns to Dani, saying, "Miss Phantom, we usually don't allow ghosts, let alone teenage ghosts on the show, but Eerie Emails writer, the amazing and talented aem82, is such a good negotiator, I couldn't say no!"

Aem82 is over next to the fifth graders and says casually, "Why thanks, Jeff. It's always nice to be appreciated."

"So, Dani," Jeff explains the rules, "You're lucky, because in this classroom, we allow and encourage cheating. Excited yet?"

"Oh ya!" she answers eagerly.

"So, for your first rounds, whom would you like to pick to help you?" Jeff asks, motioning to the fifth graders and aem82.

Dani looks over at them and points, saying, "Can I have aem82?"

Aem82 does a happy dance and prances over next to Dani while giving her a high-five.

Jeff nods his approval and announces, "Time for the first question, Dani. Pick your first topic!"

"Hmm… Could I have US History in fifth grade please?" Dani asks politely.

"Sure," Jeff responds and reads the question aloud as it comes onto the screen, "Which Holiday honors Abraham Lincoln? Memorial Day? President's Day-"

"President's Day," Dani answers confidently.

Jeff blinks a few times and asks, "That was fast. Are you sure that's you answer?"

"Not a doubt in my mind," Dani gives a sly smile.

"Well, where I come from, we call that a right answer!" Foxworthy proclaims and the audience goes wild.

Dani goes through every single question and gets them all right quickly without any hesitation.

Jeff inquires, "You don't have a clone giving you the answers, do you?"

"Nope," Dani shakes her bright white hair and points over to me and says, "I'm a clone of Danny over there. He couldn't help me if he wanted to. Say hi, Danny!"

I look up from my computer and wave awkwardly, wondering if I should be offended or not. I decide not to be and go back to typing.

Foxworthy explains, "All right. This is the last question. You can go home with the money you have now, or you can go for the last question. If you answer correctly, you get a million dollars. But, if you don't, you go home with only twenty-five thousand. Up to the challenge?"

Dani gives a cocky smile and proclaims happily, "I'm going for it!"

"Okay," the screen goes to the question, and the host points out, "This is for fifth grade geography. It says: How many oceans border North America? One? Two? Three? Or four?"

"Uhh…" Dani is unsure for the first time the whole show, "I uhh… I think there's… Two?"

"Is that your final answer? You want to lock that in?" Foxworthy asks.

Dani nods uncertainly and presses the "lock-in" button.

Foxworthy explains sadly, "Sorry, Dani, that isn't the right answer. The answer is-"

"Wait!" aem82 interrupts, sitting up, "She can use her cheats to copy my answer!"

Jeff says, "No, aem82, you can't use cheats on the final question."

Aem82 gives the host an evil glare and growls, "It's my story, and what I say GOES."

The game show host gulps fearfully and states, "Umm… What I meant was, usually, you can't use cheats on the final question. But, you can if you're a ghost. So, uh, use your cheat, Dani!"

Dani shrugs and says, "Okay. I'm using my cheat to copy whatever aem82 has."

Foxworthy turns to aem82 and asks, "What answer did you have, Miss aem82?"

"Three," she answers with a clever grin.

"Well, that's correct!" Jeff exclaims, "Aem82 just saved Dani and helped her win a million dollars!"

The studio cheers wildly. Balloons fall from the ceiling. Everyone runs onto the stage.

The family and I sprint on stage and hug Dani and aem82 and congratulate them.

"I guess I have to split the money with you now, huh?" Dani asks aem82 sheepishly.

"Ya, kinda," she hugs her.

I come over to aem82 and hint, "Hey, now that you have some money, don't you wanna maybe think about paying me?"

Aem82 whispers, "Blackmail."

I gulp and dismiss what I asked, saying quickly, "Um, never mind."

_Author's Note: And, scene! That's a wrap! _

_I just love making these! Thank you once agin for helping me get to a hundred reviews! I hope I made you all laugh! REVIEW some more please!_


	19. Chapter 19: That Was Easy

_Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for the hundred reviews! I am so happy you guys like my brand of pointless comedy. :D Anyways, enjoy another chapter! I really love this one!_

To: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Hey, I beat Skulker earlier.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

That was easy.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

You sound like one of those Staple's easy buttons! :D

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Yep, you can pretty much put the phrase, "That was easy" on the end of all sentences.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Let's test it out with stuff I did today!

I finished my math homework.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

That was easy.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

But, I got help from Mom.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

That was easy.

-Danny

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

I ate a whole box of See's Candy.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

That was easy.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

I gotz a stomachache! D:

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

That was easy.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

I ran a mile with only one shoe on.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

That was easy.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

But, I got a blister on my foot! D:

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

That was easy.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

I went to the grocery store and bought some milk.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

That was easy.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

But, the milk was sour, and I had to throw it away.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

That was easy.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

I made out with my girlfriend for an hour.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

That was- Hey! Wait a minute!

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

XD

That was easy.

-Danny

_Author's Note: That _was _easy, Danny! XD_

_Inspired by my own Easy Button. _

_REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!_


	20. Chapter 20: New Year's Mass Email

_Author's Note: Happy New Year, everybody! :D 2011! Omigosh omigosh omigosh! Last year had been interesting and nice, yet hard. I pray that this year will be a lot easier! _

_Here's my New Year's present to you! :)_

To: Sam Manson, gothgirl84; Tucker Foley, TF4toofine; Dani Phantom, daniellephantom74; The Box Ghost, cardboardisdeadly; Dora Dragon, dragonpower12; Skulker, skulkerhunts; Walker, thewarden; Vlad Plasmius, supremeruleroftheworld; Technus, technologyghost34; Sydney Poindexter, nobullyz78; Penelope Spectra, doctor4u; Valerie Grey, ghosthunter91; Johnny Thirteen, johnny13; Kitty, kittykat; Wulf, esperantospeaker; Fright Night, halloweenlover; Desiree, wishingghost31; Youngblood, onlykidz; Clockwork, likeclockwork; The Ghost Writer, hatesoranges98; Frostbite, icelover45; Undergrowth, greenunderneath; Vortex, theperfectstorm; Ember McClain, rockstar14; Amorpho, imeverybody; Pandora, ghostlyboxprotecter; Nocturne, sandman76; Jack Fenton, jackfenton177; Maddie Fenton, jumsuitgal28; aem82

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Happy New Year! '11 gonna be awesome!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothchic84

Stop spamming my inbox!

Just kidding! Love you! XD

-Sam

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Valerie Grey, ghosthunter91

It's not gonna be awesome if you continue to annoy me… Maybe it'll be a good year if you disappear.

-Val

To: Valerie Grey, ghosthunter91

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

You must have some feelings deep down for me…

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Valerie Grey

Way, _way _deep down.

-Val

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Clockwork, likeclockwork

It would be a better year if I had gotten my Harry Potter on DVD for Christmas like I wanted…

Sincerely, Clockwork

To: Clockwork, likeclockwork

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

I TOLD you! The stores were closed!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Clockwork

Not to sound rude, but YOUR FREGGIN' DANNY PHANTOM! YOU KNOW YOU COULD JUST PHASE RIGHT THROUGH THE WALL OF THE STORE, RIGHT?

Sincerely, Clockwork

To: Clockwork

From: Danny Phantom

…

I'm an idiot.

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Walker, thewarden

Is this an attempt at trying to get on my good side?

-Walker

To: Walker, thewarden

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Yes, yes it is.

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Jack Fenton, jackfenton177

No good spook! How'd you get my email address?

-Jack

To: Jack Fenton, jackfenton177

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Uhh… I guessed it?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Jack Fenton

… Good enough for me!

Stay away from my inventions!

-Jack

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: aem82

Yes, it will be a good year.

No, I will not start paying you.

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

How'd you know what I was gonna say?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: aem82

Um… I'm psychic?

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: Danny Phantom

… Good enough for me!

-Danny

_Author's Notes:_

_-Yes, I went through a list of all Danny Phantom and put everyone ghost. Did I miss any?_

_-First one: Sam, your funny, thinking you are immune to Danny's charm…_

_-Second one: Wow, Val, way to keep the DannyXValerie hope alive._

_-Third one: Clockwork! We love you! *faints from his awesomeness* Just kidding, but he's awesome. XD_

_-Fourth one: Walker sees through Danny so easily…_

_-Fifth one: Oh, Jack, how you humor us._

_-Sixth one: Danny, like father, like son… :)_

_Review please!_


	21. Chapter 21: Clone Mischief

_Author's Note: Hey, guys… I'm depressed… School started again today… And, you know what that means… Exactly… SMENCIELS! :D Jk, jk. It means slower updates… I'm sorry… I'll probably be updating this every other day or so now… :'( _

_Anyways, enough of that! Here you go! :)_

_P.S. This is yet another email inspired by my cousin! Rock on, cuz!_

To: aem82

From: 28mea

Hi!

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: aem82

WHAT? WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: 28mea

Hehehe… I'm your clone, silly! I look like you and like everything you like!

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: aem82

So… You're like my twin?

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: 28mea

What? No. Twins don't exist! I mean, com'on! Having two people who look exactly alike born at the same time? It's not possible!

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: aem82

Um… And, clones are? Uh… Okay… Anyways… Who made you?

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: 28mea

Vlad!

-28mea

To: 28mea

From: aem82

*mutters* That crazy Fruitloop… Who does he think he is?

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: 28mea

Anyways… Wanna go get coffee or something?

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: aem82

…

Sure!

Yours truly, aem82

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Dani Phantom, daniellephantom74

From: 28mea

Hey, you know how you're a clone of Danny?

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: Dani Phantom, daniellephantom74

Uhh… Ya. Why?

-Dani

To: Dani Phantom

From: 28mea

Well, I'm a clone of aem82!

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: Dani Phantom

No kidding! Wow! You know what this means?

-Dani

To: Dani Phantom

From: 28mea

I know! We're gonna be B.C.B.F.s!

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: Dani Phantom

?

-Dani

To: Dani Phantom

From: 28mea

B.C.B.F.s! Best Clone Buddies Forever!

-28mea

To: 28mea

From: Dani Phantom

Okay… Awesome! See you around Clone Buddy!

-Dani

To: Dani Phantom

From: 28mea

Clone Buddy!

Truly yours, 28mea

_Author's Note: I know it's short, so sorry... Who wants me to bring 28mea back later! I do! I already got plans… Anyways, REVIEW!_


	22. Chapter 22: 28mea's Takeover

Author's Note: Guess what today is? That's right! It's National Bacon Day! Just kidding! (But, I dare someone to go to McDonald's and ask 'em for an Egg McMuffin for free because of National Bacon Day! If they gave you one, that would be EPIC.) Anyway, today is the day I update this story, 'cause I'm bored, tired, and need some stress relief! Good thing you people don't mind that I unload my randomness on you! :)

On with the chapter!

To: aem82

From: 28mea

Hey.

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: aem82

Oh, not you again!

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: 28mea

D: What did I do? I thought coffee went great!

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: aem82

It's not that... It's just... You're too much like me. I can't deal with that. I'm sorry...

Yours truly, aem82

To: 28mea

From: aem82

Are you breaking up with me? D:

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: aem82

...

We were never together! Plus, you're my clone and a girl. And, I'm a girl... So... Ya.

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: 28mea

Who said I was a girl?

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: aem82

O.O

You're not?

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: 28mea

No, I am! :D

But, since Dani is a clone of Danny is a girl and not a guy, I suppose it's possible.

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: aem82

Oh, okay.

But, I still think we should go our separate ways...

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: 28mea

I knew it! You ARE breaking up with me! :'(

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: aem82

...

How did we get to this again?

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: 28mea

Well, maybe's there's one too many of us in this FanFic...

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: aem82

Exactly! I'm glad you understand!

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: 28mea

I do...

Truly yours, 28mea

*changes FanFiction password*

To: 28mea

From: aem82

WHAT? You can't do this!

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: 28mea

I already did!

Muhahahahaha!

Truly yours, 28mea

*disconnects aem82 from FanFic*

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: 28mea

Hey, Danny!

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Uhh... Do I know you?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: 28 mea

Not really. I'm aem82's clone!

I've taken control of this FanFic, and I wanna get revenge on aem82, so I'm gonna start paying you just to make her mad!

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: Danny Phantom

Uh, weird... But awesome!

So, how much are you gonna pay me?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: 28mea

Bcfjkvmvkgfjcjccncsh ucdgzxbfv jgfcbc bbcjxk jcmfjfnffvk

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: Danny Phantom

...

I didn't exactly get that.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: 28mea

Hey, it's aem82. Sorry about that last message. I just wrestled my evil clone, 28mea, to the ground. She put up a good fight...

Anyways, no Danny, I'm not paying you.

Yours truly, aem82

To: 28mea

From: Danny Phantom

D: Drat! So close!

-Danny

Author's Note: Well, I saved my FanFiction from the sinister clutches of my evil clone, 28mea. Quite a productive day... As always, REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23: Mixups and Oranges

_Author's Note: If you haven't noticed already, I've changed the rating for this FanFic from K+ to T. Not really any reason other than randomness, and the fact that I led you to believe that I strangled my clone… Don't worry; she (or he, I'm still not really sure) will be back. ^_^_

_Who else had the roughest week of their life? *raises hand* First week from vacation is always hard. Oh great… I'm rambling again… Anyways, here's chapter TWENTY-THREE!_

_Caution: You have just clicked a story that holds unimaginable unpredictability and randomness. You are advised to take you and your family and RUN! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Just kidding! :P Anyways, here's more!_

To: Danny Fenton, ghosthuntersboy

From: William Lancer, englishteacher12

Mr. Fenton-

You've been late several times this week, claiming to have, "slept in". I won't tolerate it.

Sincerely, Mr. Lancer

To: William Lancer, englishteacher12

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Sorry, Mr. Lancer, it was all my fault.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: William Lancer

Phantom? Why is it your fault?

Sincerely, Mr. Lancer

To: William Lancer

From: Danny Phantom

*mentally kicks self*

Uh… Yes, it IS my fault. I've been having Fenton help me with some late night ghost hunting, and that is why he has been sleeping in.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: William Lancer

Well, tell Mr. Fenton that's dangerous and to come to class on time.

Sincerely, Mr. Lancer

To: William Lancer

From: Danny Phantom

Of course, citizen! 

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

From: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

I can't decide what to eat…

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine  
From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

_Really_? You're really gonna send me an email, because you can't decide what to eat? 

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Tucker Foley

Ya! 'Cause, I can have beef jerky, or fried chicken, or both… It's a real dilemma! 

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Sam Manson

*mutters* Wow, and the starving kids in Africa think THEY have problems…

-Sam

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: The Ghost Writer, hatesoranges98

Ghost Rhyming Guy-

Guess what? _I_ was recruited for the Ghost Zone Gazette, and _you_ weren't! HA-HA! XD

-Danny

To: The Ghost Writer, hatesoranges98

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Phantom-

Actually, I'm the editor of the newspaper,

I do my job very well.

I recruited you for publicity,

But, I can also make your life a living… Well, you get the point.

-The Ghost Writer

To: The Ghost Writer

From: Danny Phantom

…

Oranges.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: The Ghost Writer

Really? You're so immature.

-The Ghost Writer

To: The Ghost Writer

From: Danny Phantom

That didn't rhyme. XD

-Danny

To: The Ghost Writer

From: Danny Phantom

You're wasting my time!

-The Ghost Writer

To: The Ghost Writer

From: Danny Phantom

Oranges. Oranges. Oranges.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: The Ghost Writer

Screw you. D:

-The Ghost Writer

_Author's Notes:_

_First one: I've been late to school this week… TWICE._

_Second one: My on-going joke! I use it all the time! :) "I can't find my iPod! D: "And, the starving kids in Africa think THEY have problems! XD"_

_Third one: I was actually recruited for the newspaper! :D Hooray!_

_Once again, REVIEW!_


	24. Chapter 24: More JB and 28mea's Return

_Author's Note: What a short weekend! The time just got away from me. ^^' Also, I started a new story! It's an Avatar: The Last Airbender story, so if you like Avatar, I suggest you check it out! It's also mainly humor, so if you're looking for comedy, I think you'll like it. :) _

_All right! On with the next installment!_

To: Ember McClain, rockstar14

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Okay, Justin Bieber is nothing compared to you! Awesome concert last weekend!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Ember McClain, rockstar14

HA! So, you do admit you like JB!

-Ems

To: Ember McClain

From: Danny Phantom

Nooooooooooo! I swear! JB is nothing to me!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Ember McClain

Admit it, you like him!

-Ems

To: Ember McClain

From: Danny Phantom

NEVER! LALALALALALLAALA I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Ember McClain

Okay, okay... *cough* denial *cough*

-Ems

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Technus, technologyghost34

From: Dora Dragon, dragonpower12

Would you PLEASE stop throwing your techno-geek devises into our realm? We live in the dark ages! We really don't need your technology!

Truly, Dora Dragon

To: Dora Dragon, dragonpower12

From: Technus, technologyghost34

LIES! I, Technus, Master of All Things Electronic and Beeping, will not stop until you see the error of your ways!

Sincerely, Technus

To: Technus

From: Dora Dragon

... Sigh. We're doomed.

Truly, Dora Dragon

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: aem82

From: 28mea

Ha-ha! I'm back! *cues ominous music*

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: aem82

I thought I got rid of you!

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: 28mea

You can't destroy me THAT easily!

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: aem82

Well, how easily CAN I destroy you?

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: 28mea

You'll never find out! Muhahahahaha!

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: aem82

Okay, you're kind of freaking me out here... *puts hand on pause button of CD player to stop ominous music*

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: 28mea

Hey! What'd you do that for? That's my theme music!

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: aem82

Uh... It was kinda creepy...

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: 28mea

... ^_^

Fine. You win this round. But, I'll be back!

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: aem82

What are you, The Terminator?

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: 28mea

Maybe...

I'll be back! ... With more ominous music!

Truly yours, 28mea

_Author's Note: I wasn't planning on bringing my evil clone back for another few chapters, but I got bored, so there. _

_28mea: Hey, I ain't too thrilled about it either!_

_Me: Shut it, evil clone!_

_28mea: *pouts*_

_Sorry if it seems short. I have more homework than any person should ever have._

_Anyways, DON'T REVIEW. I'M SERIOUS, DON'T. Just kidding! REVIEW! ;)_


	25. Chapter 25: Author's Note

_Author's Note: Hey, hey, it's yours truly, aem82! _

_It has come to my attention that putting myself in my emails may be against the FanFiction site rules. Just to let you know, I actually read all the terms and conditions. TWICE. And, I see nothing that says I can't put aem82 in my emails. But, since I respect and value the opinion of ALL my readers, I shall stop putting aem82 and 28mea in my FanFiction. I will not erase them from previous chapters 'cause they're awesome, but I will stop writing them. I enjoy writing for this audience and do not want to upset any of my readers. _

_So, to conclude, I bought 28mea a condo on Maui, and aem82 will just be the writer. Hope this doesn't disappoint anyone. If it does, review to me if it does, and I will put some aem82 and 28mea in my author's notes._

_Thank you all, and I will write an awesome Eerie Emails chapter for tomorrow, 'cause it's my one-month anniversary of this story! :D Love you all again and remember, I love your guy's thoughts, praise, AND concerns. I'm not one of those writers who will go on a homicidal-kill-rage, 'cause you say your opinions. Don't forget to review if you wanna see a certain character in upcoming chapters! :)_

_God bless you, guys!_


	26. Chapter 26: A Punny Email Convo

_Author's Note: Guess what today is? That's right! It's Tuesday! :P But, it's also this story's one-monthiversary! :D I could be spending a one-month anniversary with my boyfriend or something, but since I don't have one (yet), the story gets to have a party! Hooray! *throws streamers, pops balloons, steps on bubble wrap, etc.* Anyways, here's a special chapter I hope you enjoy!_

To: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

What was that speaker about today? He kept talking about cereal! I mean, who goes on about Rice Krispies for forty-five minutes?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

I don't know. At least he was Cheerios and not stingy like some other speakers I know...

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Okay, for the last time, I'm sorry that, when Phantom came to speak at Casper Elementary, half the school exploded. Some ghosts attacked! I had to fight 'em! At least all the kids were out in the yard for Reese's Puffs...

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

You're losing it, Danny. You're going Cuckoo For Cocoa Puffs.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

That was a cheap shot! You're a real Fruit Loop!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Just like Vlad... Actually, being compared to that guy is pretty offensive. Ugh, you're just Lucky Charms that you're cute!

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Ooooooooooooo... Well, I might be offended by that, but Cinnamon Life goes on.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: San Manson

You let that go? Someone had their Raisin Bran this morning!

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

I don't eat Raisin Bran. I eat Cinnamon Toast Crunch! It's the taste you can see! Unless I turn it invisible... XD

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

At least you don't eat Captain Crunch. Then, you'd be abducted by Youngblood and his Cookie Crisp crew.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

How long are we going to keep this up? My Pops is starting to get worried about all my cereal puns...

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Fine. I'll be the mature one and stop this nonsense.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Thank you! But, you gave up that easily? Way to Cornflakes out...

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

D: What a dirty Trix!

-Sam

_Author's Note: Yes, I actually had a speaker come in and talk about cereal. What his point was, I'll never know..._

_I'm punny! :D I hope you don't think it's lame, 'cause I'm a total geek. (If you haven't already noticed.) Review! Tell me if you liked my puns and your favorite cereal!_


	27. Chapter 27: Chuck Norris

_Author's Notes: For the wait, you get an extra special author's note;_

_Warning: Eerie Emails is not responsible for certain effects that could take place during and/or after the reading of this FanFiction. Risks include: Laughing till you have a spasm, increase in smiling or laughing, typing in reviews so fast that your fingers fall off, your brain exploding from its awesomeness, elderly losing their teeth 'cause they're smiling so wide, young crying from its hilarity, teenagers going on Google to look for Danny Phantom episodes because they miss the show, DannyXSam moments, TuckerXValerie moments, TuckerXhisPDA moments, lack of interest in other FanFictions, ideas and plot-bunnies popping in your head, sore sides from laughter, increased risk in Butch Hartman making a Danny Phantom movie, increased risk of me being recruited to work on Nickelodeon 'cause of my genius, spasmodic motions because of laughter, screeching at your older sister/brother with their boy/girlfriend to "get a room or go on FanFiction and check out Eerie Emails", increased happiness for the rest of the day, deeper fangirl/boy love for Danny Phantom, longing and wishing Danny Phantom were real, and increased chance of you sending me a review. ;)_

_Phew, I made that a lot longer than I thought I would… I just couldn't stop! :) _

_Anyways, enjoy!_

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Dora Dragon, dragonpower12

Danny-

Thank you so much for getting Technus to leave my kingdom alone! Is there anyone you can't defeat?

Truly, Dora Dragon

To: Dora Dragon, dragonpower12

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

You're welcome! And, my answer for your question is; Chuck Norris. He's the only person I cannot defeat.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Dora Dragon

It was kind of a rhetorical question… And, uh, who's "Chuck Norris"?

Truly, Dora Dragon

To: Dora Dragon

From: Danny Phantom

…

Chuck Norris is what Willis was talking about.

Chuck Norris counted to infinity - twice.

Chuck Norris' tears cure cancer. Too bad he has never cried.

If you can see Chuck Norris, he can see you. If you can't see Chuck Norris you may be only seconds away from death.

Chuck Norris has already been to Mars; that's why there are no signs of life there.

In fine print on the last page of the Guinness Book of World Records it notes that all world records are held by Chuck Norris, and those listed in the book are simply the closest anyone else has ever gotten.

Chuck Norris sleeps with a night-light. Not because Chuck Norris is afraid of the dark, but the dark is afraid of Chuck Norris.

Chuck Norris owns the greatest poker face of all-time. It helped him win the 1983 world series of poker despite him holding just a joker, a 2 of clubs, a 7 of spades, and a green number 4 from Uno and a monopoly 'get out of jail free' card.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Dora Dragon

… I'm kinda sorry I asked.

Truly, Dora Dragon

_Author's Note: I know, it's short. :P Sorry, but I'm incredibly busy. Random fact about me: I LOVE CHUCK NORRIS JOKES! :) These are my favorite ones! _

_Okay, stop reading and REVIEW._


	28. Chapter 28: Password?

_Author's Note: I've made the mistake of starting too many stories at once, and this story is being neglected. Poor little story! *pets story's head* Anyways, here's another installment!_

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

Text me.

-Sam

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

You didn't text me! Call me then.

-Sam

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

You didn't text or call! You better contact me somehow, or you're gonna have a very angry goth girl after you. *growls*

-Sam

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

DANNY! GRRRRRRRRRR… SERIOUSLY? HELLO?

-Sam

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

I GIVE YOU ONE HOUR BEFORE I COME OVER TO YOUR HOUSE AND SCREAM IN YOUR EAR TILL YOU GO DEAF!

-SAM

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

SAM, CHILL! I just forgot my email password!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

It's paulinafenton, Danny. Everyone knows that.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Actually, no. I changed it! Guess what my new password is!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

… Password?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

… DANG IT! *changes password*

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: The Lunch Lady, dontchangethemenu79

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Lunch Lady-

Thanks for letting me see your baby, Box Lunch. She was actually pretty cute… When she wasn't throwing up on me…

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: The Lunch Lady, dontchangethemenu79

No problem, dear. Sorry about the throw up on your jumpsuit…

-The Lunch Lady

To: The Lunch Lady

From: Danny Phantom

Hey, no worries. My jumpsuit is 100% cotton, and it's in the washer right now.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: The Lunch Lady

100% cotton you say? You do know that cotton shrinks, don't you, deary?

-The Lunch Lady

To: The Lunch Lady

From: Danny Phantom

OH. MY. GOSH. NO, I DIDN'T! GOT TO GO, BYE!

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Technus, technologyghost34

From: Skulker, skulkerhunts

You see the football game today?

-Skulker

To: Skulker, skulkerhunts

From: Technus, technologyghost34

YES.

NO! SEAHAWKS! WHY?

Sincerely, Technus

To: Technus

From: Skulker

Ha-ha! Go Bears!

-Skulker

To: Skulker

From: Technus

NO! THE SEAHAWKS WILL PREVAIL!

Sincerely, Technus

To: Technus

From: Skulker

Dude, it's over. You have no hope. Just give it up.

-Skulker

To: Skulker

From: Technus

NEVER!

Sincerely, Technus

_Author's Note: REVIEW, AND I'LL GIVE YOU CYBER NACHOS! (FOR THE FOOTBALL GAME TODAY!) SEAHAWKS! :D_


	29. Chapter 29: Family Moments Via Web

_Author's Note: Hooray! It's Martin Luther King Jr. Day! A day for no school and a relaxing and fun day alone with your family! … Except for me, 'cause I'm home alone. So, it's a relaxing day with me and my Mac book. ^_^ _

_I really should be doing homework… But, instead, here's some family time in the Phantom universe._

To: Maddie Fenton, jumpsuitgal28

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Citizen-

Could I ask you a favor?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Maddie Fenton, jumpsuitgal28

I probably won't except, but okay. What?

-Maddie

To: Maddie Fenton

From: Danny Phantom

My jumpsuit kind of got shrunk… Uh… So, can you help me?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Maddie Fenton

… Fine. I'll stretch it out for you. How shrunk is it?

-Maddie

To: Maddie Fenton

From: Danny Phantom

Well, let's just say, I think a Danny Phantom action figure could wear it…

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Maddie Fenton

Had you ever washed it before? 

-Maddie

To: Maddie Fenton

From: Danny Phantom

…

Since you're fixing my suit, I'm gonna be honest and say no.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Maddie Fenton

… And, yet, we've never been able to successfully capture you…

-Maddie

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Jazz Fenton, smartypants18

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Jazz-

Please stop taking showers so early in the morning on weekends! The pipes are in my bedroom walls, and when you use the water, I get woken up by the pipes sounding like a diseased elephant giving birth!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Jazz Fenton, smartypants18

You could just knock on the door when I'm in the shower and tell me…

Sincerely, Jazz

To: Jazz Fenton

From: Danny Phantom

I did.

You can't hear me over the diseased elephants giving birth we call water pipes.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Jazz Fenton

… Oh. Well, I'll wait till your awake to take a shower.

-Jazz

To: Jazz Fenton

From: Danny Phantom

THANK YOU.

-Danny

_Author's Note: Seriously, being woken up by pipes in my wall that sound like a diseased elephant given birth on a day where there is no school is AWFUL. _

_As always, REVIEW._


	30. Chapter 30: Phantom Rage

_Author's Note: This may be really sad, but I JUST discovered Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series. Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Status: MASSIVE. So, 'cause I'm obsessed with the show (again), these next emails have quotes and references from the Abridged Series. Enjoy!_

To: Walker, thewarden

From: Vlad Plasmius, supremeruleroftheworld

Walker-

How about you come by to my mansion later, and we can play a friendly game of chess...

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius, supremeruleroftheworld

From: Walker, thewarden

That sounds innocent enough... All right, I'll be over there in a few minutes.

-Walker

*one chess game later*

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: Walker

You cheated, man!

-Walker

To: Walker

From: Vlad Plasmius

I. Did. Not. Cheat!

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: Danny Phantom

You made all of your pieces take any amount of steps!

That's! Against! The! RULES!

-Walker

To: Walker

From: Vlad Plasmius

SCREW THE RULES! I HAVE MONEY!

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: Walker

O.O

-Walker

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Dash Baxter, footballprodigy

Dude-

I really want my hair to look as awesome as yours. How do you get it like that?

Your biggest fan, Dash

To: Dash Baxter, footballprodigy

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

L'Oréal. 'Cause I'm worth it.

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Vlad Plasmius, supremeruleroftheworld

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

You shot me with ecto-plasm on the way to school. *Phantom rage*

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Vlad Plasmius, supremeruleroftheworld

You littered my desk drawer with Fruitloops. *Plasmius rage*

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: Danny Phantom

You set my alarm clock two hours behind. *Phantom rage*

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Vlad Plasmius

You filled my bathtub with Fruitloops. *Plasmius rage*

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: Danny Phantom

Phantom rage is better.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Vlad Plasmius

What's the difference?

-Plasmius

To: Danny Phantom

From: Vlad Plasmius

...

I'm the main character, so Phantom rage is better, 'cause I say it is.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Vlad Plasmius

... Touché.

-Plasmius

_Author's Note: If you are a Yu-Gi-Oh fan (like me), I recommend watching the Abridged Series on YouTube. Unless you're under the age of thirteen. Then, I don't recommend it. Fair warning._

_"MEGA ULTRA CHICKEN!" "summonitsummonitsummonit"_

_P.S. Any of you know if there's a Danny Phantom Abridged Series? If there is, that would be AWESOME. If there's not, that's a crime against nature and someone should totally do it. (I would, but I don't know how. :( )_

_REVIEW!_


	31. Chapter 31: Good Grades and Hyper Danny

_Author's Note: Wow, I don't update for three days and EmberMclain13 goes all review crazy on me… Just kidding! By the way, thank you EmberMclain13! Anyhow, I'm sick today. Ya, I know, it sucks. I have some kind of stomach bug. Ewwww! Freakin' bug, get out of me! *runs around in circles* _

_But, I spent my time wisely… I watched cartoons all day on my Mac book! That's a very wise and profitable way to spend a day when you're sick! ^^ (Not kidding. I think I spent like five hours today doing nothing but watching cartoons…)_

_Well, here you go!_

To: Technus, technologyghost34

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Techno-guy-

Guess what? I got a 91% on my math test! I WILL be an astronut! In your face! You're not the only techy!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Technus, technologyghost34

*stifles laughter* Phantom, you spelled "astronaut" wrong…

Sincerely, Technus

To: Technus

From: Danny Phantom

Hey, I never said I aced any spelling tests!

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

HI, SAM! OMIGOSH, DID YOU SEE THAT HAWK FLYING IN THE SKY ON THE WAY HOME? IT WAS AWESOME! AND, I WATCHED CARTOONS ALL DAY! IT WAS SO COOL! AND, I DID SOME SCIENCE HOMEWORK AND FIGURED OUT I HAVE TONS OF ADAMS IN ME! OMIGOSH, DO YOU THINK ADAM SMITH FROM FOURTH PERIOD IS IN MY BLOOD STREAM? THAT WOULD BE REALLY, REALLY FREAKY!

-DANNY

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson

Uhh… Danny? First of all, it's ATOM not Adam. So, no, Adam Smith from fourth period is not floating inside you… Secondly, did your caps lock button get busted?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

NO. JAZZ BROUGHT ME TO THE CANDY STORE, AND THERE WERE ALL THESE DIFFERENT CANDIES THAT WERE DIFFERENT COLORS, AND THEY WERE SO SHINEY, AND I BOUGHT LOTS AND LOTS OF THEM AND ATE THEM ALL! I ATE A GUMMYWORM THAT WAS LIKE TEN FEET ACROSS!

-DANNY

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

… I think there was a run-on sentence in there… Or a few.

Anyways, tell Jazz that was a really bad idea.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Sam,

It's Jazz. Ya, it was a bad idea. If only you had told me that before… It was like Danny had never tasted candy before…

Sincerely, Jazz

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Ya, I know. On our field trip to the Jelly Belly factory, we had to drag him out of the building… It was not pretty.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

I believe you. How long will he be on this sugar high?

Sincerely, Jazz

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Could be a couple hours…

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Oh, man, this is bad… AHH! WAIT, DANNY! STOP FLYING INTO OUR EXPENSIVE CHINA! GOT TO GO! BYE!

SINCERELY, JAZZ

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Jazz?

-Sam

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Jazz! 

-Sam

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Oh, man, she's a goner…

-Sam

_Author's Notes: (If you've never seen Yu-Gi-Oh, you can just skip over this.)_

_Seto Kaiba: Well, that was kind of lame… Maybe, if you had spent the day thinking of comedy instead of watching us on the Abridged Series, it wouldn't have been._

_aem82: Shut up, Kaiba! My fans like my comedy!_

_*cricket noises*_

_aem82: …_

_Seto Kaiba: See? _

_aem82: Grrrrrrrrr… I'll prove you wrong, Seto! Even though you're incredibly handsome and have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I am still awesomer!_

_Seto Kaiba: Awesomer isn't a word, aem82._

_aem82: Prove it!_

_Seto Kaiba: …_

_aem82: That's what I thought!_

_Seto Kaiba: Fine, you win this round. But, since I have money, I can screw the rules._

_aem82: You also have green hair. *laughs*_

_Seto Kaiba: Only that one episode! _

_aem82: Whatever you say, Kaiba…_

_Enough of my bantering. REVIEW!_


	32. Chapter 32: Spectra Is Psychic?

_Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has a dream of being a professional writer! I sure do! I know lots of you do, and I believe in all you, guys!_

To: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Sam-

You know what's strange?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

The fact that you're the clumsiest and most timid guy I know, and you're really a superhero in disguise?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Ha-ha. Very funny.

No, I'm serious! Today, I was fighting Spectra, and it was like she knew every move and action I was going to do...

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Maybe she has ESP.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

...

Do I even want to know?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

... Oh. You thought... Uh, never mind. It means psychic! She might be psychic!

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh... Now, I get it...

So, you really think she's psychic?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

It's possible. I mean, she knows how to get to people in their heads. Who says she doesn't use psychic powers to do that?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

I'm gonna ask her!

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Penelope Spectra, doctor4u

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Hey, Spectra,

Sam thinks you're psychic. Is that true?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Penelope Spectra, doctor4u

No. I'm not psychic.

Sincerely, Spectra

To: Penelope Spectra

From: Danny Phantom

Liar! That's exactly what a physic person would tell me! I propose that you _are_ physic!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Penelope Spectra

...

Fine. I'm psychic. Happy?

Sincerely, Spectra

To: Penelope Spectra

From: Danny Phantom

Yes! But, you have to tell me something about my future.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Penelope Spectra

... All right.

You will be written in about in several FanFics. They will pair you up with everyone and everything in an attempt to get Butch Hartman to make a Danny Phantom movie. Also, aem82 will read these FanFics when she's bored or stressed or just wants a good read, 'cause she's a desperate fangirl. I also predict this chapter will break the record for most reviews on any one chapter.

Any comments?

Sincerely, Spectra

To: Penelope Spectra

From: Danny Phantom

...

...

...

You're kidding me, right?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Penelope Spectra

*sighs*

If only he knew...

Sincerely, Spectra

_Author's Note: Make Spectra's predictions come true! Review, people! Pretty please with dark sprinkles and those little gummy bats that Sam likes on top?_


	33. Chapter 33: Sammy Goes Camping

_Author's Note: You did make Spectra's prediction come true! I knew I could count on you, guys! Twelve reviews! Oh, ya, baby! ^^_

_By the way, thank you, Bluemew22, for being my two-hundredth reviewer! *hugs*_

_There's a email convo in here in inspired by Wildfeatherreddragon2. Thanks for the idea!_

_Enough shout-outs. On with the chapter!_

To: Skulker, skulkerhunts

From: Vlad Plasmius, supremeruleroftheworld

Ha-ha! The Packers beat the Bears! They're going to the Super Bowl!

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius, supremeruleroftheworld

From: Skulker, skulkerhunts

Just wait till next year Plasmius! You'll be sorry then!

-Skulker

To: Skulker

From: Vlad Plasmius

I highly doubt it.

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: Skulker

Don't get too cocky, cheese-head.

-Skulker

To: Skulker

From: Vlad Plasmius

I thought I was a fruitloop...

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: Skulker

Ha! You admitted it! Phantom said he'd give twenty bucks to anyone who could make you admit you're a fruitloop. XD

-Skulker

To: Skulker

From: Vlad Plasmius

Daniel better watch his back...

-Plasmius

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

Sorry, Danny,

My parents said they're not allowing me on your Fenton camping trip. I mean, not that I'm surprised, but there's no way they'll ever let me go.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Don't slam the door on the opportunity just yet, Sam.

I'll come over and convince them. I have a certain way of getting under people's skin...

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Those ellipses terrify me. This is not going to end well.

-Sam

*one visit to the Manson house later*

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

I can't believe you overshadowed my parents!

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Hey, it worked, didn't it? Plus, they had it coming. Now, you can go on the camping trip!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

I suppose...

You know, Danny, you're kind of a hypocrite.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

What are you talking about?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Well, you say it's wrong for ghosts to overshadow humans, and yet, you do it anyways.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

It's only wrong if you use it for personal gain.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Oh, and you're not?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Of course not! I'm thinking of you!

You have absolutely nothing to do over the weekend. I'm making sure poor little Sammy doesn't get bored.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Since when did I say it's okay for you to call me "Sammy"?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

... Look, do you want a weekend completely an utterly alone? Or, do you want a weekend of camping in the great outdoors?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

...

Start the car. Let's go now.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Awesome! Road-trip! :D

-Danny

_Author's Notes:_

_-My brother's a cheese-head! XD Yep, he was born in Wisconsin! He's rooting for the Packers. No, he is not a Fruitloop._

_-Little known fact about me: I 3 road trips! I love driving anywhere and everywhere! I also love camping! Wait, Danny, I wanna come, too! *runs after Danny with a bag of marshmallows*_

_Thank you for two hundred reviews! :D_

_Now, review some more! Stay tuned for the fruitloop's revenge and camping fun with the Fentons!_


	34. Chapter 34: Ghost Zone Grapevine

_Author's Note: School sucks right now. But, hey, what else is new? 'Cause, remember when I had some stomach virus? Well, I'm fine, but now I have to make up all the work I missed... BROOKLYN RAGE! XD_

_Anyways, here you go. Not feeling very comical today, but I'll try my best! Maybe by the end, I'll feel better..._

To: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Are you awake?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

Well, since my phone beeps like crazy when I get an email and because it's on loud, ya, sure, I'm awake. But, this better be dang good to wake me up at midnight though...

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Oh, it is!

Remember when we were camping last weekend?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

No, I forgot.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Sarcastic much?

Anyways, remember when we pulled that prank on Jazz?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

When we filled her Bearbert Einstein with vanilla pudding? Ya, I remember. What about it?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

She just discovered it. :D

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Seriously? It's been like two days! XD

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Ya! XD

Clueless...

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Look who's talking!

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

_Ha-ha._

So, was it worth me waking you up?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

I guess so. But, I demand a picture!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

No promises, but I'll try!

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Vlad Plasmius, supremeruleroftheworld

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Fruitloop-

Oh, I see. You weren't creative enough to come up with some kind of harmless prank to pull on me, so you had to break my leg instead. Ya, that _completely_ makes sense.

If I weren't a ghost, I'd press charges.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Vlad Plasmius, supremeruleroftheworld

Yes, that _certainly_ is too bad. I know it taught you a lesson, though.

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: Danny Phantom

If that makes you feel better, you can tell yourself that.

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sydney Poindexter

Oh my gravy! I heard you got really hurt by Vlad yesterday! Are you all right?

Sincerely, Poindexter

To: Sydney Poindexter

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

I'm fine. Just my leg. It wasn't like a head injury or anything...

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sydney Poindexter

I don't believe you! The rumors going around the Ghost Zone are too ludicrous!

Sincerely, Poindexter

To: Sydney Poindexter

From: Danny Phantom

There are rumors about me? *mutters* _Wow, the Zone is almost as bad as high school..._

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sydney Poindexter

Ya, it is. But, are you sure you're okay? How many fingers am I holding up?

Sincerely, Poindexter

To: Sydney Poindexter

From: Danny Phantom

Dude, it's an email. How in the world am I suppose to know how many fingers you're holding up?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sydney Poindexter

Just answer the friggin' question!

Sincerely, Poindexter

To: Sydney Poindexter

From: Danny Phantom

All right! All right! Jeez...

Um... Four?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sydney Poindexter

Nope! Three! The thumbs don't count as fingers!

Sincerely, Poindexter

To: Sydney Poindexter

From: Danny Phantom

One: It was just a guess! Two: Who made up that rule anyway? Is there some kind of finger convention every year that decides what counts as fingers and what don't?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sydney Poindexter

Wait! How'd you know?

Sincerely, Poindexter

To: Sydney Poindexter

From: Danny Phantom

I'M JUST GUESSING! Gosh…

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sydney Poindexter

Well, okay then.

Wanna guess how many toes I'm holding up now?

Sincerely, Poindexter

To: Sydney Poindexter

From: Danny Phantom

I deem this conversation officially over. OVER.

-Danny

_Author's Notes:_

_aem82: Sorry I broke your leg in my FanFic, Danny._

_Danny: It's no problem, aem82. People often KILL me in FanFics. This is actually refreshing..._

_aem82: So... Can I sign your cast? *puppy-dog eyes*_

_Danny: *sighs* ..._

_aem82: I'll take your silence as a yes. *takes out Sharpie* And, maybe after I sign your cast, I can draw you a mustache!_

_Danny: ... I already have a mustache... Can't anyone tell?_

_aem82: Nope. XD_

_Yep, I feel a million times better! _

_P.S. Who wants to draw some pics for me? I can put 'em on my DeviantArt account! I would do it myself, but I'm a writer, not an artist… I wish I was a great artist like some of you, but sadly, I'm not. So, who wants to take some of my emails and draw them? *crickets* Anybody? … Well, if you do, message me! I'd love to have some! And, I'll give you credit!_

_REVIEW!_


	35. Chapter 35: Dino Bunny

_Author's Note: Super SUPER busy, but here's one little message for the day! Enjoy!_

To: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Guess what? I have the best Valentine's Day present for you EVER! Guess what it is!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

Please don't tell me it's that bunny you're painting in art class...

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

... And, what if it is? What's wrong with my bunny? :(

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Nothing... It's just... You're not the _greatest_ artist...

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

What? D: But, I thought you said you liked my bunny painting...

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

... Your bunny looks like a dinosaur. .

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

... And, what if I want it to look like that?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

...

Then, it looks great. ^^

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Yes! I knew it! :D

-Danny

_Author's Notes:_

_Today, my friends and I had a pointless competition. The rules were: draw your best bunny and have a judge decide whose is best. I won! Maybe there's hope for my art career after all! :)_

_One last note from a certain someone…_

_Sam: Anyone wanna take a horrible painting of a bunny off my hands?_

_REVIEW!_


	36. Chapter 36: The Internet Has Been P'wned

_Author's Notes:_

_Because I'm bored, I'm gonna list some FanFics I read that I think need some more readers and reviews! (Only listing Danny Phantom stories here, 'cause… ya…)_

_-Little Fox In the Star's _What Would the Internet Do

_-dragonaqua's _333 Ways To Get Kicked Out of Amity Mall

_-PhantomInvader's _Chatting To Chat _(of course)_

_-Garnet Sky's _Consort's Spirits

_-Kixen's _My Little Secret _and _Danny And A Baby

_-JuneLuxray2's _The Half Ghost Sim

_-The Silver Radio's _Vlad Got A Cat?

_-And, of course, _Eerie Emails _by Yours truly, aem82_

_All these stories and authors listed are awesome, and you, my dear readers, should check them out! (P.S. And, if the author's who write these stories happen to see this… UPDATE.)_

_Alrighty, here you go!_

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Desiree, wishingghost31

Danny,

I heard it is your birthday very soon, so I want to give you the gift of me giving you one wish. What will it be?

3, Desiree

To: Desiree, wishingghost31

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

How come I get the idea this is some kind of trick?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Desiree

It's not. I swear it on the life of my vaguely established genie powers.

3, Desiree

To: Desiree

From: Danny Phantom

How come I get the idea that you're being sarcastic?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Desiree

I'm not being sarcastic.

3, Desiree

To: Desiree

From: Danny Phantom

How do I know _that _wasn't sarcastic?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Desiree

It wasn't.

3, Desiree

To: Desiree

From: Danny Phantom

I WISH YOU'D STOP BEING SARCASTIC!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Desiree

So you have wished it, so it shall be…

3, Desiree

To: Desiree

From: Danny Phantom

… Well, I feel stupid… X(

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Clockwork, likeclockwork

Phantom-

It's been a while since we've "hung out" (as the kids say). Care to come over and "chill"?

Sincerely, Clockwork

To: Clockwork, likeclockwork

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Only if you promise to stop trying to use teenage lingo…

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Clockwork

Deal.

I have part 1 of the Deathly Hallows on Blu-Ray now!

Sincerely, Clockwork

To: Clockwork

From: Danny Phantom

… You should have started with that! Harry Potter FTW!

-Danny Phantom

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: aem82

From: Walker, thewarden

Aem82-

I thought we told you that putting yourself in a FanFiction was against the rules…

-Walker

To: Walker, thewarden

From: aem82

Screw the rules, I have FANS!

People have been saying, "Hey, aem82, how come you're not in this FanFic anymore?" To this, I reply, "'Cause that's against _the rules._" (air quotes)

But, since this is indeed, against _the rules, _(very vague rules they are…) I can't be in the FanFic. My dearest apologies, Walker.

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: Walker

But, by emailing me this, you _are _putting yourself in your FanFic…

-Walker

To: Walker

From: aem82

That's right! Muhahahahaha! You just got _p'wned! ;)_

Yours truly, aem82

_Author's Note: Hope that satisfies. Keep on writing, reading, and REVIEWING! :)_


	37. Chapter 37: Super Crazy For Superbowl

_Author's Note: While I probably should be doing my homework, it IS Super Bowl Sunday. That alone makes it totally fine for me to write a new chapter. Plus, there's NO WAY I'd let this historic day go down without a word from our favorite Packer lovin' cheese head, Vlad Masters!_

_So, here he is!_

To: Vlad Plasmius, supremeruleroftheworld

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Plasmius-

I know you're the mayor of Amity Park and everything, and that pretty much entitles you to do or say just about anything, but in your morning meeting broadcasted all across the country, did you really have to scream at the end, "GO PACKERS!"?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Vlad Plasmius, supremeruleroftheworld

Yes, I did, Daniel.

Do you have a problem with that?

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: Danny Phantom

Well, ya, kinda…

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Vlad Plasmius

… You're a Steelers fan, aren't you?

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: Danny Phantom

…

Yes.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Vlad Plasmius

Oh, butter biscuits! That's just what we needed… One more thing to squabble about…

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: Danny Phantom

You're going to the game, right?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Vlad Plasmius

Well, since I'm a football-loving billionaire with not much else to do than feed my cat, yes, I am going to the game. Why?

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: Danny Phantom

What seats do you have?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Vlad Plasmius

Actually, I bought my own suite. Again, why?

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: Danny Phantom

…

CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE ME? I REALLY WANT TO GO TO THE GAME! PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE_!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Vlad Plasmius

…

Normally, I would be ecstatic about this opportunity, but there's no way I'm taking a Steelers fan. It would tarnish my reputation.

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: Danny Phantom

I suppose it's for the best…

-Danny

_Author's Note: I'm not exactly sure whom I should root for… But, I guess I'm gonna have to go with the Packers, because I lived in Milwaukee for a while a few years ago. So, all my friends from Wisconsin friends would probably murder me if I cheered for the Steelers… What about you guys? Any favorites?_

_Please review! :)_


	38. Chapter 38: A Ninja?

_Author's Note: Rawr, I'm a chicken. XD_

_Here's the chapter!_

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Jack Fenton, jackfenton177

Phantom-

You're just a teenager, so how did you learn all those ghost fighting moves?

-Jack

To: Jack Fenton, jackfenton177

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Um... You see... On top of being a ghost... I'm also... a ninja...

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Jack Fenton

Really? A ninja?

-Jack

To: Jack Fenton

From: Danny Phantom

Well, I don't know if that's supposed to be sarcasm or not, so... I'm gonna go with sure.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Jack Fenton

This. Explains. EVERYTHING.

-Jack

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Maddie Fenton, jumpsuitgal28

From: Jack Fenton, jackfenton177

Guess what, Maddie! I've come to a breakthrough in our studies on Phantom!

-Jack

To: Jack Fenton, jackfenton177

From: Maddie Fenton, jumpsuitgal28

What is it?

-Maddie

To: Maddie Fenton

From: Jack Fenton

PHANTOM'S A NINJA!

-Jack

To: Jack Fenton

From: Maddie Fenton

Where'd you hear that? The National Enquirer?

-Maddie

To: Maddie Fenton

From: Jack Fenton

No. I don't trust the tabloids...

Anyways, Phantom told me this himself!

-Maddie

To: Jack Fenton

From: Maddie Fenton

Honey, I think Phantom was teasing...

-Maddie

To: Maddie Fenton

From: Jack Fenton

Are you saying, you think he LIED to me?

-Jack

To: Jack Fenton

From: Maddie Fenton

Yes, I believe so.

-Maddie

To: Maddie Fenton

From: Jack Fenton

I don't believe it!

I'm gonna ask him again...

-Jack

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Jack Fenton, jackfenton177

You lied to me about being a ninja, didn't you?

-Jack

To: Jack Fenton, jackfenton177

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Um, ya, sorry...

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Jack Fenton

Well, then answer; how did you learn how to ghost fight?

-Jack

To: Jack Fenton

From: Danny Phantom

I'm not a ninja... The truth is...

I'm was an old western cowboy before I was abducted and raised by aliens for combat. I came to earth as an undercover secret agent.

That's my story, and I'm sticking to it.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Jack Fenton

...

I KNEW IT!

-Jack

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

_Ahem_... Do you remember a certain plan we made to go to a certain mall at a certain time that was certainly TODAY? Do you remember that?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

DANG IT.

Sorry, Sam, I totally forgot.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

I'll forgive you, but you have to tell me what you were doing while I waited patiently for you at the mall.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Do I have to be honest?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Yes.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

...

Okay...

I was watching Spongebob in my astronaut pajamas while eating Peanut Butter Captain Crunch.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

So, basically, you were reliving a typical Saturday morning from first grade...

You might as well have thrown in playing your Nintendo 64.

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Ya, right, Sam... I'm not _that _crazy... I mean, it's not like I woke up at midnight and played Mario Bros 64 till morning... Now_, that_ would be crazy...

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Nope. I'm not going to translate your obvious immaturity. Nope. Not gonna do it.

-Sam

_Author's Note: That's my plan for next Sunday. I've already warned everybody that I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna watch cartoons, play my Nintendo 64 (which I still have!), and eat the cereal I used to eat in first grade. I've already bought my Peanut Butter Captain Crunch. Can't wait till Sunday!_

_Danny has a great imagination it seems... And, apparently, so do I. :)_

… _Do I even need to ask you to review at this point? Probably not… I'm sure it's self-implied… _


	39. Chapter 39: Bloody Late Updates!

_Author's Note: My weekend-o'-fun is here! LET'S PARTY! :D _

_I'm sorry, I can't tell you where I'm going that is so cool on Saturday, 'cause it would give away where I live…_

_Danny: Everyone knows that you live in the Ghost Zone! It's in your bio! It's not a secret!_

_Me: Oh, hush up, Danny! Don't tell 'em where I live!_

_Danny: *cough* Ghost Zone, second realm on the right *cough*_

_Me: Grrrrrrrrr…_

_Anyway, here's chapter 39._

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Technus, technologyghost34

Phantom-

I'm looking for some computer software for my lair. Do you know a good place to get some?

Sincerely, Technus

To: Technus, technologyghost34

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Fry's?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Technus

Too expensive.

Sincerely, Technus

To: Technus

From: Danny Phantom

Wal-Mart?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Technus

Too cheap.

Sincerely, Technus

To: Technus

From: Danny Phantom

Best Buy?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Technus

YES. Why didn't I think of that? Forget teaching! You should work at an electronics store for minimum wage!

Sincerely, Technus

To: Technus

From: Danny Phantom

Hey, that's where Jazz says I'm going to work! :D

-Danny 

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez; Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

What was up with you guys at lunch today? I came over to our lunch table, and you were both talking in British accents…

-Sam

To: Sam Manson, gothgirl84; Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Don't be hating on our ace of a Brit accent! Bloody heck, Samantha! Blast it! Don't be a wanker! We were just having a bit of smashing fun! I think our accents were a bang up job!

-Danny

To: Sam Manson

From: Tucker Foley

Ya, Samantha. Don't be a tosser! Our British accents aren't all sixes and sevens! I think our impressions are brill! What a load of cobblers to think that we can't do decent accents!

-Tucker

To: Danny Phantom; Tucker Foley  
From: Sam Manson

…

You didn't even use most of those words correctly…

But, I'm slightly impressed, so… Good show, chaps! :)

-Sam

_Author's Note: Sorry, it's short. How's my British slang? I'm part British, so it wasn't too hard. I can totally see Danny doing a British accent. :) Tucker, not so sure, but it's still funny!_

_Cheerio, mates! And, REVIEW!_


	40. Chapter 40: DP Villain's Council

_Author's Note: Got this idea around midnight last night. Hope it's still funny in daytime… :)_

To: Skulker, skulkerhunts; Walker, thewarden; Johnny Thirteen, johnny13; Fright Night, halloween4ever; Vortex, theperfectstorm; Undergrowth, greenunderneath; The GhostWriter, hatesoranges98; Dark Dan, danphantom

From: Vlad Plasmius, supremeruleroftheworld

Enemies of Danny Phantom-

I have contacted you all, because I am sick and tired of Daniel getting all the glory! I want to vanquish him for good! But, I can't do it alone. I have emailed each of you, because I believe you are the greatest and best enemies of Danny Phantom. We should meet in a council and come up with plans on how to destroy young Daniel and everything he holds dear. Any takers?

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius, supremeruleroftheworld

From: Fright Night, halloween4ever

I'm in! Can I be the vice president?

Signed, Fright Night

To: Fright Night

From: Vlad Plasmius

Well, we're not really assigning positions... Besides me being president, but sure, why not?

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: Fright Night

YES! :D

Signed, Fright Night

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: Skulker

I'll only come if you promise me that you DIDN'T invite the Box Ghost. I can't stand that guy and his constant speeches about bubble wrap...

-Skulker

To: Skulker

From: Vlad Plasmius

Of course, I didn't invite him! I said the greatest enemies of Danny Phantom, not the least.

-Plasmius

To: Plasmius

From: Skulker

Just checking...

-Skulker

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: Dark Dan

Personally, I would LOVE to go to this council, but I'm still trapped within the Fenton's stupid soup can, so I'm afraid I cannot.

-Dan

To: Dark Dan

From: Vlad Plasmius

... And, yet, you can still type and send emails?

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: Dark Dan

...

Okay, you caught me. I'm blowing off your meeting, because I already made plans to go see Justin Bieber's 3D Concert: Never Say Never.

-Dan

To: Dark Dan

From: Vlad Plasmius

... Tell me if it's any good...

-Plasmius

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: The Ghost Writer

Can I rhyme?

Because, I do it all time...

-The Ghost Writer

To: The Ghost Writer

From: Vlad Plasmius

I guess that okay... As long as you keep it to a minimal.

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: The Ghost Writer

Okay, but I pick the movie we go see,

Oh, I know, how 'bout JB in 3D?

-The Ghost Writer

To: The Ghost Writer

From: Vlad Plasmius

... No comment.

-Plasmius

_Author's Note: No, the fun thing I'm doing over the weekend is NOT seeing JB's concert in 3D. Or 2D. Or any D. My friend really wants me to see it with her, and I'm like, "I rather stab my eyes with sporks." So, ya, not on my to-do list…_

_I think I may make a new FanFic on this idea of all Danny's enemies meeting together to discuss how to destroy him. Will be quite humorous as you can already tell._

_Have a good weekend! Are you going to review? No! What kind of attitude is that? I believe you should review before you insult me further! Please review!_


	41. Chapter 41: President's Day and Tweeting

_Author's Note: A late night update! :D _

_Sorry for the wait, guys. Homework = the natural enemy of FanFiction writers._

_I wanted to write a chapter on Valentines Day, but I never got around to it. My bad... Anyway, first message is for Valentines Day._

_Here's the next installment!_

_P.S. Disclaimer: I don't own Twitter. (Obviously.)_

To: Maddie Fenton, jumpsuitgal28

From: Jack Fenton, jackfenton177

Even though you're at the Woman's Ghost Hunter Convention, you wouldn't think I'd forget this special holiday, would you?

-Jack

To: Jack Fenton, jackfenton177

From: Maddie Fenton, jumpsuitgal28

Oh, Jack! You remembered!

-Maddie

To: Maddie Fenton

From: Jack Fenton

That's right, sweetie!

Happy President's Day!

-Jack

To: Jack Fenton

From: Maddie Fenton

...

That's next week, honey.

-Maddie

To: Maddie Fenton

From: Jack Fenton

Really?

Oh.

But, there's something important this week. I just know it...

-Jack

To: Jack Fenton

From: Maddie Fenton

I'll give you a hint: It starts with a 'V'.

-Maddie

To: Maddie Fenton

From: Jack Fenton

... Veteran's Day?

-Jack

To: Jack Fenton

From: Maddie Fenton

... Ya, that's it...

-Maddie

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Hey, Sam,

You're going on vacation for Winter Break, right?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

Yep. Going skiing. Why?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

And, you're not taking me? D: I'm offended!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Sorry. :P I'll text you before I leave.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

From the plane?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

No, you can't text on a plane.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

And, why is that? I mean, I've never heard of something going wrong with a plane because of a phone or electronic devise. You ever heard a pilot go on the speaker and say, "OMG! SOMEBODY TWEETED! WE'RE GOING DOWWWWWWWN!"?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

XD

No, I haven't heard that. But, if I ever do, my life will be complete.

-Sam

_Author's Note: I'm going on a plane soon. I hope nobody tweets..._

_Review? *shrugs* Sure, why not?_


	42. Chapter 42: PokeLove!

_Author's Note: 'Cause I'm obsessed…_

To: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

I'm thinking of a Pokémon. You can ask three questions as hints. Aaaaaaannnnnnddddddddd… GO!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

What region is it in?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Unova Region- the new one.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

The one in Black and White Version?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

That's the one. And, by the way, that counts as another question. Only one hint left.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine… But, all the Pokémon in Black and White are like Digimon! And, the legendary's look like the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Red Eyes Black Dragon!

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

So true about the legendary's…

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

A-HA! I was about to learn that you didn't pick a legendary without actually asking you!

-Sam

To: Sam Manson  
From: Danny Phantom

Dang… All right, you still have one more hint. Now ask.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Kay. Is it a starter Pokémon?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Si, senorita.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Now, this is where it gets tricky… I can pick one at random, but I'll only have a 33.3% chance of being correct…

Well, I'm pretty sure you didn't pick Snivy, 'cause you're not a big "grass-type" fan…

That leaves the other two… 50/50 chance…

I'm gonna guess… Oshawott?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

… Seriously… HOW DID YOU KNOW?

-Danny

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

It evolves into a samurai sea lion. That just _screams_ Danny.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Can't argue there…

-Danny

_Author's Note: The similarities of the legendary Pokémon to the Yu-Gi-Oh monsters is uncanny… Still obsessed with the game though._

_P.S. I'm getting Tepig as my starter._

_Review!_


	43. Chapter 43: Manga and Pointless Rambling

_Author's Note: Just more random. Glad you guys like it! :)_

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Dani Phantom, daniellephantom74

Hey, Danny,

Since I don't have a permanent home, I bought some stuff online and sent it to your house… Is that okay?

-Dani

To: Dani Phantom, daniellephantom74

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Hmm… I don't see why not. What did you buy anyway?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Dani Phantom

… Do I have to say?

-Dani

To: Dani Phantom

From: Danny Phantom

Yep.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Dani Phantom

A few graphic novels…

-Dani

To: Dani Phantom

From: Danny Phantom

YOU MEAN LIKE MANGA?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Dani Phantom

Ya… You a fan?

-Dani

To: Dani Phantom

From: Danny Phantom

AM I A FAN? IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Dani Phantom

So… It's okay to buy stuff on the internet and send it to your house?

-Dani

To: Dani Phantom

From: Danny Phantom

Sure!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Dani Phantom

Good, 'cause I already bought a human hamster ball from eBay, too…

-Dani

To: Dani Phantom

From: Danny Phantom

EPIC. You are _so _my cousin! 

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Ember McClain, rockstar14

Hey, Danny,

Remember that car I got at Christmas?

-Ember

To: Ember McClain, rockstar14

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Ya. What about it?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Ember McClain

I was just randomly sitting in it, listening into the tunes, and my car turned off, then back on. Then, the navigation came on and had a random destination programmed into it. And, after that, there was this weird buzzing noise.

I'm telling you, I'm pretty sure my car is haunted.

-Ember

To: Ember McClain

From: Danny Phantom

Well, being that you live in the Ghost Zone, I say there is a slight possibility that you are right.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom  
From: Ember McClain

So…

-Ember

To: Ember McClain

From: Danny Phantom

So?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Ember McClain

Gosh darn it, do I have to spell it out for you?

-Ember

To: Ember McClain

From: Danny Phantom

It would help- yes.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom  
From: Ember McClain

Fine.

Could you please come and check out my car and make sure it's not haunted?

-Ember

To: Ember McClain

From: Danny Phantom

Oh. Uh, sure, I guess.

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Johnny Thirteen, johnny13

From: Ember McClain, rockstar14

Ha! Your plan of haunting my car and making me sell it didn't work! Danny beat you good!

-Ember

To: Ember McClain, rockstar14

From: Johnny Thirteen, johnny13

… I just wanted the car. I'd give you a good price!

-Johnny

To: Johnny Thirteen

From: Ember McClain

If you want a new form of transportation, go see if you can borrow Dani's new human hamster ball. XD

-Ember

To: Ember McClain

From: Johnny Thirteen

Grrrrrrrrr… Maybe I will!

-Johnny

To: Johnny Thirteen

From: Ember McClain

And, maybe I'll tape you while you do!

-Ember

To: Ember McClain

From: Johnny Thirteen

And, maybe I'll run you over!

-Johnny

To: Johnny Thirteen

From: Ember McClain

And, maybe I'll laugh when you can't catch up to me in my car!

-Ember

To: Ember McClain

From: Johnny Thirteen

I'm older!

-Johnny

To: Johnny Thirteen

From: Ember McClain

Who cares? That just means you'll die first!

-Ember

To: Ember McClain

From: Johnny Thirteen

I'm already dead and so are you!

-Johnny

To: Johnny Thirteen

From: Ember McClain

Touché!

-Ember

_Author's Notes:_

_First Thing: MANGA! That pretty much all I have to say… I got a bunch of graphic novels in the mail today. Stoked._

_Second: I've always wanted to buy a human hamster ball. If I ever have a few thousand bucks to spare, that's the first thing on my list to get._

_Third: I think my car is haunted… If only Danny could go check it out for me…_

_Fourth: A new twist on a classic line!_

_Fifth: PLEASE REVIEW! :)_

_Last Thing: I'm going on a weeklong vacation… somewhere… Point is, I won't be updating for a whole week. I'll put a note on my profile as well. Enjoy winter break, and I'll be back and writing more after my va-ca. _

_Okay, now, you may stop reading and review._


	44. Chapter 44: No Starbucks Equals Headache

_Author's Notes: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkk!_

_28mea: Nobody cares!_

_aem82: How'd you get into my house?_

_28mea: Dude, I'm your clone. I know your garage code._

_aem82: But, I don't have a garage code…_

_28mea: …_

_aem82: Fine. You can stay. Just promise not to touch any of my stuff-_

_28mea: Ooooooooooooo… What's this? *smash* Uh… never mind…_

_aem82: O.o _

_28mea: That could have gone better…_

_aem82: Think so?_

_28mea: Possibly._

_aem82: Ya… Anyways… here's more of… this…_

To: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Hey, could you do me, like, a HUGE favor?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

Uh… sure. What?

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

Could you go down and get me Pokémon Black/White when it comes out? I just know that I'll be too busy with ghost patrol… Please?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

You weren't smart enough to pre-order it?

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

Oh, ya, 'cause I have _tons _of free time to do things like that…

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

Okay, okay, I get the point. No need to be sarcastic. But, seriously, if I go down to Game Stop to get it, I'm gonna be trampled by Pokefans…

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

I know…

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

Can't you just go intangible and get it yourself?

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

No way! That'd be stealing!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

Oh, so, _now _you abide by the law…

-Tucker

To: Danny Phantom  
From: Tucker Foley

Every law except gravity. :D

-Danny

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

Kay, I'll get it…

-Tucker

*a few days later*

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

You get it?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

That and a broken ankle, but ya, I got it. You are now the proud owner of a brand new Pokémon Black/White game.

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

Sweet! Samurai sea lion, here I come!

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Kitty, kittykat

From: Pandora, ghostlyboxprotector

Dear Kitty,

What in the world is that horrible screeching noise coming from your realm?

Truly, Pandora

To: Pandora, ghostlyboxprotector

From: Kitty, kittykat

Me. I haven't had one cup of coffee all day! D:

-Kitty

To: Kitty  
From: Pandora

You're kidding me! Did your coffee machine explode or something?

Truly, Pandora

To: Pandora

From: Kitty

No, I don't make my own coffee. I go to Starbucks. But, Danny Phantom's dad closed up the Ghost Portal and now I can't get my coffee! :'(

-Kitty

To: Kitty

From: Pandora

So, what are you going to do? Are you going to learn how to brew coffee?

Truly, Pandora

To: Pandora

From: Kitty

Heck no! That sounds _way _to complicated! I'm just going to get revenge is all…

-Kitty

To: Kitty

From: Pandora

How?

Truly, Pandora

To: Pandora

From: Kitty

Oh, you'll see…

-Kitty

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

So, did somebody tweet and make the whole plane go down?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

Nope. I had one scare though. Before we took off, I had headphones on, and the pilot came on the speaker. I figured, if it were important, people would start screaming, so I just kept 'em on. But, I heard the word "emergency" and _freaked out_. Seriously, it was embarrassing… Anyways, it just turned out to be people explaining where the emergency exits were. No big deal…

-Sam

To: Sam Manson  
From: Danny Phantom

I kinda wish I was there, so I could have seen your spazz attack.

-Danny

To: Sam Manson

Ya, I'm sure it was spectacular…

-Sam

_Author's Note: Didn't you miss me, spamming your inbox? ;)_


	45. Chapter 45: KungFu Blues

_Author's Notes:_

_Random Fact of the Day: Today is National Texas Independence Day. No, I don't live in Texas. One of my teachers told me that. She's from Texas… So, ya._

_FYI, I'm writing this chapter in lavender purple. Just because. Too bad it doesn't show up when I upload it… That'd be awesome! :)_

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

Wow, I saw you flying over Mt. Amity today. Impressed.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

That's right. _'Cause, baby, there ain't no mountain high enough!_

_Ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough!_

_To keep me from getting to you, baby!_

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Those lyrics you recited _sound _impressive, but when I'm at your house, you're too lazy to even get me a soda.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

… I have no excuse.

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Jazz Fenton, smartypants18

From: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

Hey, I got an idea!

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley TF4toofine

From: Jazz Fenton, smartypants18

Whatever your idea is, I know it won't end well, but I'm too curious. Enlighten me. What is it?

Sincerely, Jazz

To: Jazz Fenton

From: Tucker Foley

I'm glad you asked!

Well, I was thinking about how we often go along with Danny when he needs some help ghost hunting, but usually, we can't help that much. My idea is that we take karate or some form of martial arts so that we can help him more.

What'cha think?

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Jazz Fenton

I think that's the most random idea I've ever heard. But, it just might be helpful… Okay, let's go sign up for some karate classes tomorrow.

Sincerely, Jazz

To: Jazz Fenton

From: Tucker Foley

Kay. Sounds good.

-Tucker

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Technus, technologyghost4

From: Skulker, skulkerhunts

Did you see what I saw?

-Skulker

To: Skulker, skulkerhunts

From: Technus, technologyghost34

You mean the Whelp's little helpers in a martial arts class? Ya, I saw as I was passing through. Why?

Sincerely, Technus

To: Technus

From: Skulker

Ya, but, did you see what happened _after that?_

-Skulker

To: Skulker

From: Technus

No. What happened?

-Technus

To: Technus

From: Skulker

Well, while the two Phantom helpers were practicing, the boy held a cushion so that the girl could practice kicking. And, you'll never guess what happened after that!

-Skulker

To: Skulker

From: Technus

What? Tell me!

Sincerely, Technus

To: Technus

From: Skulker

The girl accidently kicked the other kid through the wall!

-Skulker

To: Skulker

From: Technus

Really? Was he hurt?

Sincerely, Technus

To: Technus

From: Skulker

Just bruised. No broken bones. But, it was pretty hilarious. :D

-Skulker

To: Skulker

From: Technus

You have a cruel sense of humor.

Sincerely, Technus

To: Technus

From: Skulker

Com'on, there's no way that you can't think that's funny!

-Skulker

To: Skulker

From: Technus

… Okay, I admit, it's _moderately _funny.

Sincerely, Technus

To: Technus

From: Skulker

I know!

-Skulker

_Author's Note: Ghost Zone grape vine. Lol._

_Question: Who wants me to get a LiveJournal. Ya, that's right, I don't have a LiveJournal. *gasp* What kind of undiscovered writer am I? Anyways, if I do get a LiveJournal, it won't be about DP or anything like that. (Though, I might mention it.) But, I may have 28mea show up in my LiveJournal. Just for fun._

_28mea: And to correct you when you make spelling mistakes!_

_aem82: Anyways, so, ya, tell me in the reviews if you think I should get a LiveJournal. Not gonna lie, probably gonna get an account either way…_

_REVIEW! :)_


	46. Chapter 46: Never Say Cupcakes

_Author's Note: Good news/bad news! (Really depends how you look at it.) It gotz a part-time job! Good news: I get paid big bucks! Cha-ching! Also, it's a pretty sweet job. :) Bad news: My job requires lots of physical work and tires me out. Plus, I have really odd hours. Bottom line: Updates will come slower. Like, I meant to update yesterday, but it was my first day of work. I worked, like, seven hours and was so tired last night, I was dead asleep by nine thirty._

_Sorry for boring you all with my personal life. Anyways, here's another chappie! :)_

To: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

I think I'm going to die. Seriously.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

You're pretty much already dead, but I get the point. What's wrong?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Jazz made some cupcakes for her Karate class and left them on the stove, threatening to kill me if I even touch one! How will I survive?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

You could try distracting yourself.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

Oh ya? And, how am I supposed to do that?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Hey, don't the Pokémon Black and White games start selling today?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

… You're right! Can't talk! Got to go! Bye!

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Jack Fenton, jackfenton177

From: Kitty, kittykat

Dear Person,

I am a ghost who happily lives in the Ghost Zone unless she needs some coffee. And, I _need_ some coffee. _Now. _But, I can't get any 'cause you closed up the Portal. If you open it, I won't have to take drastic measures…

-Kitty

To: Kitty, kittykat

From: Jack Fenton, jackfenton177

Never, spook! Ectoplasm like you don't belong out here!

-Jack

To: Jack Fenton

From: Kitty

That's it. I tried to warn you. But, you asked for it…

-Kitty

*later that day*

To: Kitty

From: Jack Fenton

That was horrifying... Fine. I'll leave the Portal open for you to get your coffee. Just don't make me live through that torture ever again.

-Jack

To: Jack Fenton

From: Kitty

Deal.

I knew keeping a copy of Justin Bieber's Never Say Never Concert would come in handy someday…

-Kitty

_Author's Note: Sorry, that's all I got today. :( I'd be really happy if you reviewed even though it's so short. Please? *whimpers* Think of the children…_


	47. Chapter 47: I Blame Sam

_Author's Note: I am so freakin' mad! Why won't Fanfiction let me put more than one exclamation point? (Just imagine there's a bunch of them.) Anyways, here's what's happened to me JUST today…_

_Slept in._

_Was late to school._

_Missed an important meeting._

_Had to run a mile._

_Probably failed a Spanish test._

_Got a stomachache._

_Had no time to study._

_Had to work after school._

_Work took FOREVER._

_Haven't even got paid yet._

_Missed dinner._

_And my internet was disconnected on and off all day._

_Oh, and to top it all off? Guess what. Seriously… guess._

_That is correct: My hot water heater broke and now I can't even take a shower without getting hypothermia! (imagine more exclamation points) Plus, water is leaking all over the garage floor…_

_Isn't this the great day ever? (obvious sarcasm)_

_Hopefully, this'll make both you and me feel better…_

To: Jazz Fenton, smartypants18

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

I blame you.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Jazz Fenton, smartypants18

What? What did I do?

Sincerely, Jazz

To: Jazz Fenton

From: Danny Phantom

Remember how I went to the dentist after school today?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Jazz Fenton

Uh… Ya. What about it?

Sincerely, Jazz

To: Jazz Fenton

From: Danny Phantom

I have five cavities.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Jazz Fenton

And, that's my fault because…

Sincerely, Jazz

To: Jazz Fenton

From: Danny Phantom

YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT ME TO THAT CANDY STORE A MONTH AGO AND LET ME EAT AN EIGHT-FOOT LONG GUMMY SNAKE!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Jazz Fenton

Oh ya… Sorry about that… How can I make it up to you?

Sincerely, Jazz

To: Jazz Fenton

From: Danny Phantom

You. Ghost Patrol. A month. Got that?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Jazz Fenton

*sighs* I guess that's fair…

Sincerely, Jazz

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Youngblood, onlykidz

From: Clockwork, likeclockwork

Young ghost child,

Please don't take pictures of me when I go out on my evening strolls. It's really quite annoying.

Sincerely, Clockwork

To: Clockwork, likeclockwork

From: Youngblood, onlykidz

But, dude, I'm selling them on eBay and making a fortune! You know you're like a celebrity, right?

From, Youngblood

To: Youngblood

From: Clockwork

I am?

Sincerely, Clockwork

To: Clockwork

From: Youngblood

Oh ya! The fangirls love you!

From, Youngblood

To: Youngblood

From: Clockwork

I have fangirls?

Sincerely, Clockwork

To: Clockwork

From: Youngblood

Wow. For a master of time, you're pretty clueless.

From, Youngblood

To: Youngblood

From: Clockwork

… Guess so…

Sincerely, Clockwork

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: aem82

From: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

aem82-

What the heck is wrong with you?

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

From: aem82

Besides the fact that I'm a freshmen girl that is taking two college courses, has a part-time job, and somehow makes time to write FANFICTION along with several novels?

Nothing.

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: Tucker Foley

Well, I was gonna ask you why you haven't updated this story for more than a week, but… ya…

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: aem82

Smart choice, Foley. Smart choice.

Yours truly, aem82

_Author's Note: In the middle of this, I had stopped writing because one of my very nice neighbors offered to let me use their shower. That went well, but then I got locked out of my house… At ten o' clock at night… In the cold… Hair soaking wet… Only in pajamas… Seriously? (more crazy punctuation) _

_Obviously, I got back in, but I was and still am MAD. _

_Please, please, review… It'd make me feel SO much better…_

_P.S. Please don't bite my head off for that last message. Please. I know I sounded like a bitch. (I apologize for the language, but it's true.) I'm just really upset and needed to explain to you people why updates are slow. It seemed the best way…_

_So, again, pretty please with all the sugar I can muster on top REVIEW._


	48. Chapter 48: Revenge Is Best Served Sweet

_Author's Note: Well, now there's NO water at my house. Oh, ya, that's SO much better. (I'm feeling sarcastic today.) Also, NO power. (as of this moment.) Also, (as I write this), I have NO internet at my house. Ya, that's right. How's a twenty-first century teenager suppose to live in these conditions? (Will upload this when I get my internet back.) Seriously, today's not much better than yesterday. Highlight of my day, you ask? Hmmm… How 'bout when my cousin sneaked up behind me in the supermarket and said "Hey" into my ear in a low, gruff voice, making me hyper-ventilate? Yep, good times… (more sarcasm) _

_ANYWAYS, I accidently did something REALLY embarrassing today, which I'm going to incorporate in one of these emails. Ready, set, READ._

To: Ember McClain, rockstar14

From: Technus, technologyghost34

I, Technus, master of electronics and all things beeping, command you to turn down your racket! It's giving me a headache!

Sincerely, Technus

To: Technus, rockstar14

From: Ember McClain, technologyghost34

Oh? Does pops not like the loud music?

-Ems

To: Ember McClain

From: Technus

Watch it, Blondie.

Sincerely, Technus

To: Technus

From: Ember McClain

I'm not blonde!

-Ems

To: Ember McClain

From: Technus

Would you rather I call you "Blue-y"?

Sincerely, Technus

To: Technus

From: Ember McClain

You can call me anything you want, Tech-dork.

-Ems

To: Ember McClain

From: Technus

I have no comment.

Sincerely, Technus

To: Technus

From: Ember McClain

Thought so.

-Ems

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Hey, dude, I need a favor.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

Awww… Every time _you _need a favor, _I _lose five years off my life! And, you know, you never return these 'favors'…

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

I save the town on a regular basic from certain ghost destruction. Good enough for ya?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

Uh… No. Not really.

But, fine. What the in the hello do you want?

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

Think I can borrow five bucks?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

… That's it?

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

That's it.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

Oh… Okay. But, I have to give it to you in those gold one-dollar coins. Is that cool?

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

Eh, sure, why not?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

Okay…

-Tucker

*one day later*

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

You're pure evil, you know that?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

Am not! I did nothing!

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

Lies! Don't pull that innocent act on me, Foley! It ain't gonna work!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

"Ain't" isn't a word, Danny.

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

Neither are you!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

That was a lousy comeback.

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

Your face is a lousy comeback! 

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

That was even worse!

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

_Anyways,_ you wanna know why you're pure evil?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

Yes. Enlighten me.

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

You didn't give me five dollars in gold coins.

No, of course, you had to give me five _Chuckie-Cheese Tokens._

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

Oh… Uh… whoops?

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

"Whoops" ain't good enough, Tuck. Seriously, I tried to buy a Starbucks today with freakin' Chuckie. Cheese. Tokens.

You are _so _dead.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

Kay… But, can we stop by Chuckie-Cheese first?

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

Well… It is "where a kid can be a kid"…

Fine.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

Yay! :D

-Tucker

_Author's Note: Yes, I borrowed five dollars (supposedly, they were believed to be gold coins) and they turned out to be Chuckie-Cheese Tokens… I can never show my face at my local Starbucks again…_

_Thanks for all the reviews last time. I appreciate that you felt sympathy for me. (Though, you probably forgot about me as soon as you stood up from your computer, right? Did I read your mind? Probably…) Please pray for me. Oh, and Japan. I probably sound like I got it made compared to Japan, but still… Thanks you, guys. :)_


	49. Chapter 49: Email Fail and Gullible Vlad

_Author's Notes:_

_Can't. Think. Straight. _

_FanFiction. Locked. Me. Out. Of. Some. Of. My. Stories._

_Can't. Update. _

_Might. Die._

_Well. Probably. Not. But. Still._

_Somebody? Help? Seriously. What. Do. I. Do?_

_Anyway. Here's. A. New. Update._

_Enjoy._

_(Talking. Like. This. Makes. Me. Sound. Like. A. Robot. :P)_

To: William Lancer, englishteacher12

From: Danny Fenton, ghosthuntersboy

Sorry, Mr. Lancer, I can't complete the homework assignment. My internet went down.

-Danny

To: Danny Fenton, ghosthuntersboy

From: William Lancer, englishteacher12

Mr. Fenton,

If your internet really _was_ down, you wouldn't be able to send emails.

Sincerely, Mr. Lancer

To: William Lancer

From: Danny Fenton

Uh… I borrowed Sam's internet?

-Danny

To: Danny Fenton  
From: William Lancer

Then, you would have been able to complete your homework.

Sincerely, Mr. Lancer

To: William Lancer

From: Danny Fenton

…

-Danny

To: Danny Fenton

From: William Lancer

Out of excuses?

Sincerely, Mr. Lancer

To: William Lancer

From: Danny Fenton

Pretty much.

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Frostbite, icelover45

From: Vlad Plasmius, supremeruleroftheworld

I may be half-ghost, but it's _bloody_ freezing out there! _Global Warming_? HA!

How do you stay warm?

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius, supremeruleroftheworld

From: Frostbite, icelover45

Mostly, our people stay warm using their fur and ghost abilities. But, there is one secret on how to stay warm that I'm not suppose to tell anyone. Do you think you can handle it?

Warm regards, Frostbite

To: Frostbite

From: Vlad Plasmius

Can I handle it? Of course I can handle it! Release the secret on me, petulant snow freak, or you will never see the light of day again!

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius

From: Frostbite

Very well.

Our people have come to realize that, if you wear a suit made entirely out of poultry meat, you will stay a million times warmer.

Warm regards, Frostbite

To: Frostbite

From: Vlad Plasmius

Hmm… I think I've heard that somewhere… All right, I'll give it a try.

-Plasmius

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Did you happen to see the fruitloop today?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

Totally. Seriously, who tricked him into wearing a suit made out of _chicken_?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

I don't know who, but I wanna give them a hug. :D

-Danny

_Author's Note: Who knew Vlad was so gullible? *raises hand*_

_Anyways, anyone wanna tell me how to fix the errors on my FanFiction? It's driving me insane!  
_

_Hey, you. That's right. You with the computer in front of you. Review! Com'on, you can't hide it from me. I know you want to…_


	50. Chapter 50: 50th Chapter Celebration!

_Author's Notes: HELLO, ALL YOU INTERNET LOVERS!_

_*insert lame excuse for not updating here*_

_In celebration of this 50th chapter, I have gone back and named all my chapters. (Well, because of that,_ and_ the fact that I was tired of trying to sort through my chapters and find certain ones.) _

_Let us all take a moment and celebrate something else most of us take for granted; FANFICTION. Seriously, I LOVE FanFiction. I mean, where would I be without it? Uhh... Well... Probably the same place... But, it's certainly helped my writing skills out a ton! :D _

_Anyways, my point is, let us take the time to appreciate FanFiction and all it stands for; FREEDOM OF THOUGHT._

_Is my writing humorous? I don't know... You seem to think so... But, honestly, I'm just a geek who loves to write and make lame jokes. Luckily, you seem to like it. :)_

_So, thank you, FanFiction, without you, we might actually have social lives…_

_P.S. First email convo was suggested by __Wildfeathereddragon2. Thanks__!_

_Enjoy chapter 50!_

To: Undergrowth, greenunderneath

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Hey, I have a homework question I think you can help me with.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Undergrowth, greenunderneath

Oh? Is it about my children?

-Undergrowth

To: Undergrowth

From: Danny Phantom

Yes.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Undergrowth

Then, ask away.

-Undergrowth

To: Undergrowth

From: Danny Phantom

Okay!

If a tree- I mean, one of your children- falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Undergrowth

Umm… Yes! … No. … Well, _I _would hear it, so… Yes. It does make a sound.

-Undergrowth

To: Undergrowth

From: Danny Phantom

Kay, thanks.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Undergrowth

Was that a science question or something?

-Undergrowth

To: Undergrowth

From: Danny Phantom

Uh… Ya. Let's go with that.

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Youngblood, onlykidz

From: Desiree, wishingghost31

If you could have one wish, what would it be?

3, Desiree

To: Desiree, wishingghost31

From: Youngblood, onlykidz

Nice try, Genie Girl, but people warned me of your spam. I'm a smart kid, and I'm not gonna fall for it.

From, Youngblood

To: Youngblood

From: Desiree

What if I told you that I'd give you candy if you make a wish?

3, Desiree

To: Desiree

From: Youngblood

Candy?

From, Youngblood

To: Youngblood

From: Desiree

Yes. But, since you're such a smart child, I've decided that you won't fall for it and hid the candy.

3, Desiree

To: Desiree

From: Youngblood

You _what_?

Okay, I've changed my mind. I want the candy.

From, Youngblood

To: Youngblood

From: Desiree

Sorry, it's gone now.

3, Desiree

To: Desiree

From: Youngblood

WHAT? NO!

From, Youngblood

To: Youngblood

From: Desiree

Yep. Sorry. Better luck next time.

3, Desiree

To: Desiree

From: Youngblood

I WISH YOU'D GIVE ME MY WISH BACK SO THAT I COULD GET THE CANDY!

From, Youngblood

To: Youngblood

From: Desiree

So you have wished it, so shall it be.

3, Desiree

To: Desiree

From: Youngblood

…

We just went in a complete circle, didn't we?

From, Youngblood

To: Youngblood

From: Desiree

Of course. You wished for your wish back.

So what shall it be?

3, Desiree

To: Desiree

From: youngblood

*Facepalm*

From, Youngblood

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: aem82

From: The Box Ghost, cardboardisdeadly

THE BOX GHOST DEMANDS TO BE IN THE 50TH CHAPTER CELEBRATION OF THIS FANFIC!

-THE BOX GHOST

To: The Box Ghost, cardboardisdeadly

From: aem82

NO. No Box Ghosts in this chapter. If anything, the whole chapter should be filled to the brim with Danny. You know, Danny Phantom is the name of the show…

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82  
From: The Box Ghost

WHAT'S YOUR POINT?

-THE BOX GHOST

To: The Box Ghost  
From: aem82

…

Never mind.

Don't you have some people to annoy?

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: The Box Ghost

OMIGOSH, YOUR RIGHT! SO… UM…

BEWARE!

_Author's Note: (I swear, my evil clone, 28mea, is exactly like the Box Ghost, showing up and yelling in my ear at the randomness of times…)_

_Thank you all! All of you are greatly appreciated!_

_Also, I'd like to let you know that the idea of having an email fanfic is not off limits. Yes, I did think it up and put it into action, but I'd be happy to read some email fics of your own! (Preferably for other shows or books though.) So, go ahead and go crazy! Just remember to keep reviewing my chapters and I'll be happy! :)_

_Happy 50__th__ Chapter Celebration!_

_28mea: BEWARE!_

_aem82: *facepalm*_


	51. Chapter 51: THE GAME

_Author's Note: I was attacked yesterday… Attacked by PLOT-BUNNIES! (scared ya, didn't I?) Anyways, so ya, I have two new stories open as of today. They're not Danny Phantom stories but are still good. I'd very much appreciate it if you gave them a try._

_Anyways, thanks for all the fifty chapter celebration congratulations! (try saying that five times fast!) _

_Well, here ya go._

To: Jazz Fenton, smartypants18

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

It's a very special day today!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Jazz Fenton, smartypants18

It is?

Sincerely, Jazz

To: Jazz Fenton  
From: Danny Phantom

Don't tell me you forgot! D:

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom  
From: Jazz Fenton

Uh… It's… Okay, I give up. What day is it?

Sincerely, Jazz

To: Jazz Fenton

From: Danny Phantom

IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! :D

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Jazz Fenton

NO! That song! Again? How could you do this to me? My own brother! DX

Sincerely, Jazz

To: Jazz Fenton

From: Danny Phantom

Yep! April Fools!

That's all the April Fools I got in me now, but just wait until tomorrow. Then, they'll be plenty of more jokes and pranks to go around!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom  
From: Jazz Fenton

But, why would you pull April Fools jokes on the day _after _April Fools?

Sincerely, Jazz

To: Jazz Fenton

From: Danny Phantom

Easy. 'Cause nobody will expect them!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom  
From: Jazz Fenton

I sense some disturbing pranks coming to Amity Park tomorrow…

Sincerely, Jazz

To: Jazz Fenton

From: Danny Phantom

You know it!

-Danny

_Author's Note: I know it's short, but I'm in a rush and wanted to get that out. You'll learn of the pranks and jokes that occurred in the DP universe tomorrow...ish. Hopefully tomorrow!_

_P.S. Random: My school got RickRoll'd today. Somebody played Never Gonna Give You Up over the speaker at lunch today. It was EPIC._

_P.P.S. You just lost THE GAME._

_Hugs from aem82 and happy weekend! :)_


	52. Chapter 52: DP Gets Pranky

_Author's Note: Well, my Internet died. Isn't that just fantastic?_

I was like, you dead, mon?

And, it was like, ya, mon.

(big points if you know what that's from!)

Anyway, so I have a legit excuse for not updating.

Here's some very late April Fool's jokes.  
  
To: Sam Manson, gothgirl84  
From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Happy Anniversary, Sam!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez  
From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

It's our anniversary?

-Sam

To: Sam Manson  
From: Danny Phantom

OMG! How could you forget? D':

I even made the most beautiful poem in the world for you! It's about pokemon!

Vulpix is red,  
Marril is blue.  
I like Squirtle,  
But not as much as I like you!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom  
From: Sam Manson

I... Uh... I'm so sorry. I didn't know...

You're poem was beautiful.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson  
From: Danny Phantom

I have two choice words for you!

April Fools.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom  
From: Sam Manson

Darn it, Danny!

-Sam

To: Sam Manson  
From: Danny Phantom

XD

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez  
From: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

And, of course, this April Fools Day couldn't go by without an immature prank on Dash. About time! I was getting worried!

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine  
From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Yep. Think he'll ever find out who put super glue on the classroom doorknob?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom  
From: Tucker Foley

No. Because, he's still stuck at school! XD

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley  
From: Danny Phantom

Lucky for us, April Fools Day fell on a Friday this year... *smirk*

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Vlad Plasmius, supremeruleroftheworld  
From: Frostbite, icelover45

Plasmius-

I know it was you.

Warm regards, Frostbite

To: Frostbite, icelover45  
From: Vlad Plasmius, supremeruleroftheworld

I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about.

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius  
From: Frostbite

Sure...

I don't know how you did it, but you managed to thaw the Realm of the Far Frozen.

Warm regards, Frostbite

To: Frostbite  
From: Vlad Plasmius

April Fools?

-Plasmius

To: Vlad Plasmius  
From: Frostbite

Honestly, I'm not that mad. It's a huge feat to thaw the Far Frozen. I'm actually impressed.

Warm regards, Frostbite

To: Frostbite  
From: Vlad Plasmius

I know! I'm considering putting it on my resume...

-Plasmius  
_  
Author's Notes:_

Fun Fact: The pokemon poem is actually a poem I wrote in third grade for a crush. I still have it in one of my old notebooks.

I beat the Pokemon league. My friends dared me to put that on my college application. So doing it! :D

Review-a pronto-a? (pig latin fail)


	53. Chapter 53: Talkin' and Moonwalkin'

_Author's Note: No, I didn't forget about this story. I didn't. I swear! Okay, okay, so I got a little distracted with other stories… Ya. I'm kind of obsessed with this one Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic I'm writing now. So, ya… _

_Anyways, today was a good day. I got a good grade on a project, ran three quarters of a mile, had some Jesus-time (my nickname for church), ate some delicious lasagna for lunch, it's super sunny out, and to top it all off, my outfit makes me look fantastic!_

_Overall Mood Status: Ecstatic._

_First good day in a while... Karma did pay me back! (I can't for the life of me remember who told me that it would)_

_P.S. ghostlilyprincess guessed the reference from last chapter. It was, indeed, from Cool Runnings. Cyber cookie for you!_

_Let's see if I can spread some of my happy-happy-joy-joy over the Internet, shall we?_

To: Penelope Spectra, doctor4u

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Thanks for letting me rant on about life. It feels good to get that stuff off my chest. Plus, you seemed to like talking to me, huh?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Penelope Spectra, doctor4u

Usually, I do enjoy talking to people. But, face it kid, your life is pretty dang depressing.

Yours truly, Doctor Spectra

To: Penelope Spectra

From: Danny Phantom

Wah? D: I thought you enjoyed talking to me!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom  
From: Penelope Spectra

Honey, I'm a therapist. It's my job to mask pain.

Yours truly, Doctor Spectra

To: Penelope Spectra

From: Danny Phantom

:/

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

Dude, you ghost hunt IN STYLE. Seriously.

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Where'd that come from? That's pretty random…

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom  
From: Tucker Foley

I saw you moonwalk out of school. Except you weren't moonWALKING. You were moonFLOATING. That's stylin'.

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley  
From: Danny Phantom

Yep. I gotz the moves.

-Danny

_Author's Note: I know it's short, but my creative juices are flowing in my ACTUAL STORIES. Perhaps you should read some… *hint hint* But, I love you all! Promise to update faster!_

_P.S. I have nothing against therapists. Today just felt like a Spectra day..._

_P.P.S. I got in trouble for moonwalking at my job... Seriously, who does that? Me apparently..._

_Reviiiiiiiiew?_


	54. Chapter 54: Y'all Love Goldy

_Author's Note: Remember when I used to update this FanFic every other day? Neither do I!_

No excuses. Just random emails.

To: Sam Manson, gothgirl84; Tucker Foley, TF4toofine; Jazz Fenton, smartypants18  
From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

I just bought a goldfish at the pet store. I give you ten minutes to come up with an awesome name for it. And, GO!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom  
From: Tucker Foley

Goldy.

-Tucker

To: Danny Phantom  
From: Sam Manson

Goldy.

-Sam

To: Danny Phantom  
From: Jazz Fenton

Goldy.

Sincerely, Jazz

To: Sam Manson; Tucker Foley; Jazz Fenton  
From: Danny Phantom

You guys are so original. It's almost overwhelming. XP

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Valerie Gray  
From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Howdy, y'all. I reckon that you're getting better at the ghost huntin'. You're beams almost knocked over my fishy's tank. What a straight-shooter!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez  
From: Valerie Gray

Uh, thanks... By the way, why are you writing in a Southern accent?

-Valerie

To: Valerie Gray  
From: Danny Phantom

S- I mean, a young lass dared me to be talkin' in Southern accent all this long, beautiful day!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom  
From: Valerie Gray

But, you're not talking. You're typing...

-Valerie

To: Valerie Gray  
From: Danny Phantom

Oh. Then, never mind.

-Danny

_Author's Note: Again, short, right? But, updating WILL begin to pick up. I'm getting a new laptop next week that I'll take to school. So, ya._

_My Southern accent's a fail, huh?_

_Thanks, guys, for stickin' with me! Review!_


	55. Chapter 55: Answers and A Request

_Author's Note: aem82 here! (please don't murder me for this chapter. *hides under the covers*)_

_No, this is not another anticipated installment of Eerie Emails. See, I'm failing Algebra and… I'm failing Algebra. Not much else to say._

_So, in a vain attempt to calm you all down, I'm replying to all last chapter's reviews. If you reviewed last chapter, you'll see it here :)_

**Lani's Tamer-chi**

MoonFLOATing out of school. That's Danny right there. Have some more good days. XD

P.S. I will be checking out your YGO fics soon, I promise. Just as'soon's I finish it... which will be in a month, maybe? I'm still in Season 2. Big math project due.

_Why thank you. I very much appreciate you checking out my other fics as well. :)_

**Anonymous**

I can't believe I just read 54 chapters of dp emails in one day! What the heck? XD either way, love it and can't wait for more!

_Thanks. I know this chapter isn't more awesome emails, but don't worry, they're coming soon!_

**EmberMclain13**

lol, nice update

_Not a person of many words that day, but I appreciate it. Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy. *hugs self*_

**Anonymous (again)**

holy crap, 1. i cant believe i never looked at this before yesterday and 2. i cant believe i spent most of my weekend catching up with all of these.

They're funny as hello though. haha

keep it up please!

_I am glad you liked my random blend of hilarity. They'll be more soon; I promise._

**Bluemew22**

...and another joke from LK reproduced elsewhere...

XD Oh, in Clockwork's name! You are so good at funny situations! Has there ever been a person who DIDN'T name their goldfish Goldy?

For what reason, may I inquire, did you decide upon utilizing a southern accent? The accent that is most indubitably comedic in nature is gentleman-speak. The very act of speaking in an eloquent manner such as this is in such a stark contrast to colloquial linguistics that once it dost impact our eardrums the abnormal politeness of the mannerisms cause most people within the bounds of my hometown to erupt with untold amounts of laughter, from the sheer difference towards the myriad rude and snide comments usually audible.

If you cracked a smile at the above paragraph, it was correct.

There is a character bio at the bottom of my User profile. You, aem82, may use him freely.

_I think this was my best review yet. And, thank you, for being my 400__th__ reviewer! :D I, indeed, did look at the character bios on your profile. Thank you for entitling me access. _

_Why did I pick southern accent? Truth is, I was watching a western right before I wrote the chapter. XD Yep. And, epic accent y'all did. :)_

**WildFeatherreddragon2**

First Best Easter read ever! and second Goldy! funny tho I'm just surprised nobody said Cosmo Wanda or Pooh as names!

_Thank ya! Those are good names, too._

**Jiyle**

It's a fail. It's also stereotypical. I live in Texas and I hear people say y'all a lot and ain't a bit (though not too often) but that's about it.

_Yep, I know. I am NOT southern. And, I said it was a fail. In fact, I have a slightly French accent! Random facts about me are oh so awesome! :D_

**ImNoHeroImTheVillain**

Whoa you guys can bring laptops to school 0.o LUCKY! I love Goldy 3

_Yeah, we can. But, my parents decided not to let me in fear that I'd break it or lose it. I was, like, "Mom, this thing is my life. If I'd lost it, I'd be plunged into a world of unadulterated chaos." And, it's so freaking true! XD_

**Looka'sMagicHell**

Thanks for the update and I hope we get another one soon! XD

_Sadly, no, but it's coming!_

**TheSuperCupcake**

'been forever since I've reviewed them Eerie Emails. Gotta love them city homework, young'un.

I bet all my finest cows that there's 'million goldfish in them city named Goldy. Foolish city-folk these days.

-Southern Farmer Cupcake

_Your accent is pure win. :D_

**book phan44**

*suffers laughing seizure*

_*calls you an ambulance, then has happy dance*_

**readingisawesome **_(why yes it is)_

Haha! Valerie thought she had to do a southern accent on the computer! But seriously can't anyone come up with a better name then goldy for a goldfish! Update soon! Seriusly it took you around a month to update this! :)

_It was actually Danny who thought that. I know, updates are slllllloooooooowwwwwwwww…_

**Annzy**

First off - Southern accent is win =) I love any kind of accent. Second, I love how they all said Goldy XD That's pretty funny, I would've thought Sam would say something more... gothic XD Lol, gothic fish. The chapter was pretty short, but I don't mind - I still laugh like crazy at the randomness of the emails XD I could be having a horrible day, and I could re-read any one of these chapters and feel better. That is how funny they are XD Lol.

That's great that your'e getting a laptop! I wish my mom would get me one... maybe when I'm older I'll buy one XD

Great job! And was the author note at the top a reference to YGOTAS? XDD (PS: I'll have to check out "Kitty's Discoveries" later, I've been waaay busier than I would have thought and/or liked this weekend -_-")

_Don't lie; my accent was a fail. YAYZ, people read my actual stories!_

**KTrevo**

Southern accent! Woo!

An update! Woo!

Day-before-Easter sugar high! Woo!

Happy Easter! Woo!

_Well, SOMEONE had a nice, big chocolate bunny for Easter… (im not gonna name names.) I ate one, too! NOMNOMNOM._

**daniphantom149**

I say GOLDY!

your southern accent is awesome. I wonder how long it will take for Goldy to die...

update soon with your new laptop!

_Ahh, Goldy's not gonna die! Goldy's IMMORTAL. I think. Anywho, gosh, people, I told ya, my accent sucks… But, thanks for the confidence boost. :)_

**Codiak**

Tried a southern accent around my mom. Told me to leave the room after a minute... ;)

_Well, at least I know my fic's accomplished something… ;)_

_Author's Note: That's it. Wow, I think this is longer than my actual chapters… :/_

_SPECIAL REQUEST: Okay, people, ready for a challenge? 'Kay, I want you to review with a suggestion for an email convo! Yep, go crazy. (Just nothing inappropriate) Come up with an idea and ZING! send it in! And, next chapter (which WILL be soon. I PROMISE), I'll see how many I can incorporate._

_Ready, set, GO! :D_


	56. Chapter 56: Suggestions In Action!

_Author's Note: I was going to do absolutely nothing today, but then I said to myself, "Abby! [my name] You're going write that promised chapter of Eerie Emails today and you are going to LIKE IT."_

_28mea: Actually, I believe it 'twas _I_ who said that!  
_

_aem82: Yeah, yeah, whatever…_

_Well, here it is! If I used your suggestion, your username will be under the email convo. If I didn't, don't feel bad. All your ideas were great! I just used the ones easiest to write... ^^'_

_And... read._

To: The Manson's, mansons128

From: Danny Fenton, ghosthuntersboy

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Manson,

I love your daughter. Sam and I have decided to elope together. Don't try to find us, because by the time you receive this message, we will be halfway into Africa to live out our lives as desert circus trapeze artists.

Love your soon to be son-in-law, Danny

To: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

That was NOT funny.

-Danny

To; Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

Then how come I'm laughing? MUHAHAHAHA!

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

Evil...

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

Oh, com'on, dude, take a joke!

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

NO.

You didn't have to live through the Manson's coming over and yelling our ears off.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Sam was there also when they came over? XD

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

Unfortunately, yes.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

Oh, how delicious! Did Jazz take pictures?

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

Shut up. Just. Shut. Up.

-Danny

_*Annzy*_

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Dan Phantom (Dark Dan), phantomruleztimesinfinity

I'm back!

-Dan

To: Dan Phantom (Dark Dan), phantomruleztimesinfinity

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Uh… Okay? Now what?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Dan Phantom (Dark Dan)

Well… Um… I thought you knew…

-Dan

To: Dan Phantom (Dark Dan)

From: Danny Phantom

The Internet is laughing at you.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Dan Phantom (Dark Dan)

It is not!

-Dan

To: Dan Phantom (Dark Dan)

From: Danny Phantom

Denial is more than just a river in Egypt.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Dan Phantom (Dark Dan)

… I don't get it.

-Dan

To: Dan Phantom (Dark Dan)

From: Danny Phantom

I don't either… I just heard Sam say it one time, and it sounds appropriate for this situation. :/

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Dan Phantom (Dark Dan)

Do you steal all your comebacks from your girlfriend?

-Dan

To: Dan Phantom (Dark Dan)

From: Danny Phantom

No…

*calls Sam for a good comeback*

-Danny

_*readingisawesome*_

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: aem82

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

What is this "FanFiction" you speak of?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: aem82

NOTHING! Absolutely nothing!

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82  
From: Danny Phantom

Somehow, I don't believe you…

I'm asking your clone.

-Danny

To: 28mea

From: Danny Phantom

What's "FanFiction"?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: 28mea

Honestly, I have no idea. All I know is that I only exist because of it…

Wanna goggle it or something?

Truly yours, 28mea

To: 28mea

From: Danny Phantom

Eh, why not?

-Danny

To: aem82

From: Danny Phantom

O.o FanFiction is a messed up site… I think I'm scarred for life…

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: aem82

Don't say I didn't warn you.

So, what's the lesson you've learned?

Yours truly, aem82

To: aem82

From: Danny Phantom

Never listen to anything your evil clone says?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: aem82

YES.

Yours truly, aem82

_*Lani's Tamer-chi*_

_Author's Notes:_

_28mea: Why so much clone bashing? What I'd ever do to you?_

_aem82: Gee, I don't know… Why don't you go into my room and inspect how it looks like a tornado passed through it?_

_28mea: I was BORED. What else was I supposed to do?_

_aem82: Read FanFiction?_

_28mea: AHAHAHAAHAHAHA! *wipes away tear* You crack me up!_

_aem82: … … …_

_28mea: Oh no, she's mad… Send her a review before she makes me sleep outside in the doghouse again!_

_aem82: … … …_

_28mea: RUN! Er, I mean, REVIEW!_


	57. Chapter 57: SUMMER! :D

_Author's Note: SUMMER! :D_

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

So, how'd you spend your first day of summer?

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Most of the day, I just moved my shadow back and forth, watching the night light on my wall turn off and on.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

You were bored to tears, huh?

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley  
From: Danny Phantom

Precisely.

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Fenton, ghosthuntersboy

From: William Lancer, englishteacher12

Danny-

You never turned in the end of the year haiku. You need to in order to pass my class.

Sincerely, Mr. Lancer

To: William Lancer, englishteacher12

From: Danny Fenton, ghosthuntersboy

Uh… right… Can I just make one up now?

-Danny

To: Danny Fenton

From: William Lancer

All right…

Sincerely, Mr. Lancer

To: William Lancer

From: Danny Fenton

Okay! Here it goes!

School is pretty hard

Well, kinda but not really

I feel like waffles

-Danny

To: Danny Fenton

From: William Lancer

… Fine, you pass.

Sincerely, Mr. Lancer

To: William Lancer

From: Danny Phantom

Hooray!

Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some waffles to make…

-Danny

_Author's Note: Yes, yesterday, I spent most of the day watching my night light go on and off when I cast my shadow over it. I am so easily entertained. XD_

_I like waffles._

_Review!_


	58. Chapter 58: Driving Me Insane

_Author's Note: I feel so good right now. Lately, all I feel like I've been doing is arguing. And, the only argument I had today was with myself- deciding if I should heat up my leftover pizza or eat it cold. (Eventually, I choose heating it up, just so ya know. But, now that I think about it, I think it would have tasted better cold… But that's beside the point…)_

_So, here's another installment!_

_P.S. This chapter dedicated to all those people who stayed up all night or spent a weekend reading this insanity. I love ya! :D_

To: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

From: Jazz Fenton, smartypants18

Tucker-

Whatever you do, DON'T let Danny drive you guys to the amusement park tomorrow. Just don't. Trust me.

Sincerely, Jazz

To: Jazz Fenton, smartypants18

From: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

Why not? Didn't he just get his license?

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Jazz Fenton

Barely. Just _barely, _he got his license. He is NOT a good driver.

Sincerely, Jazz

To: Jazz Fenton

From: Tucker Foley

What? Danny said he passed with flying colors!

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Jazz Fenton

If you mean he passed with _crashing _colors, then yes.

Sincerely, Jazz

To: Jazz Fenton

From: Tucker Foley

But I already told him he could drive…

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley  
From: Jazz Fenton

TALK HIM OUT OF IT. DO IT. DO IT NOW.

Sincerely, Jazz

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

Hey, remember how we said you could drive?

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine  
From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

NO.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

No, what?

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

NO. YOU'RE NOT TALKING ME OUT OF DRIVING.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

Aww, com'on, dude…

-Tucker

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

NO.

-Danny

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

To: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

From: Jazz Fenton, smartypants18

Do I even need to ask how it went?

Sincerely, Jazz

To: Jazz Fenton, smartypants18

From: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

He had to faze us through five lines of traffic…

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Jazz Fenton

I tried to warn you. I really tried.

Sincerely, Jazz

_Author's Note: MY COUSIN CAN'T DRIVE. FOR ANYTHING. EVER. AND, HE'S SUPPOSE TO DRIVE ME TO SCHOOL NEXT YEAR._

_*HAS NOT-SO-MINI SPAZZ-ATTACK*_

_Review, people! Do it! Do it now! :D :D :D_


	59. Chapter 59: Brownie Batter Bliss

_Author's Note: Because it was on my mind._

To: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

How hot is it now?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

From: Tucker Foley

97.5 F.

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley  
From: Danny Phantom

Sam is so gonna pay.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

Why? What'd she do?

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

She ate the last of my Ben and Jerry's Brownie Batter ice cream.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom  
From: Tucker Foley

I'm so sorry for your loss. D:

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

We all are. DX

-Danny

_Author's Note: Yes, it's 97.5 F degrees outside. No, I haven't run out of my Ben and Jerry's Brownie Batter ice cream. Not yet. And, I better not! *growls threateningly to anyone who eyes my ice cream*_

_Short, but yeah, so, uh, review?_


	60. Chapter 60: Poor Plush Phantom

_Author's Note: I know an unforgivable amount of time has past since an update, and I apologize. With this epic chapter! :3 Seriously, I'm in love with this installment. So, please enjoy! :D_

To: Tucker Foley, TF4toofine; Sam Manson, gothgirl84

From: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez

Tuuuucccckkkkeeerrr... Tell Sam to stooooopppppp...

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom, phantomrulez; Tucker Foley, TF4toofine

From: Sam Manson, gothgirl84

Hehehe...

-Sam

To: Danny Phantom; Sam Manson

From: Tucker Foley

Stop what?

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley; Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

She bought a Danny Phantom plush toy and is agitating me by slingshotting it off her roof and into her pool.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom; Sam Manson

From: Tucker Foley

... What's your longest distance, Sam?

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley; Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

TUCKER!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom; Tucker Foley

From: Sam Manson

Twenty yards! :D

-Sam

To: Sam Manson; Danny Phantom

From: Tucker Foley

I think I can beat that...

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley; Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom; Tucker Foley

From: Sam Manson

'Kay, Foley. Meet me at my house in an hour. And bring your mad skills.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson; Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

GUYS!

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom; Tucker Foley

From: Sam Manson

This doesn't concern you, Danny.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson; Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

IT SURE DOES. NOW QUIT IT.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom; Sam Manson

From: Tucker Foley

But we have to settle the bet! Com'on, Danny, please?

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley; Sam Manson

From: Danny Phantom

... Can it be a different doll?

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom; Tucker Foley

From: Sam Manson

No.

-Sam

To: Sam Manson; Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

... Fine.

-Danny

To: Danny Phantom; Sam Manson

From: Tucker Foley

SWEET!

-Tucker

To: Tucker Foley; Danny Phantom

From: Sam Manson

Ooh! And after we slingshot it into the pool from the roof, we should see who can hit it farthest with a baseball bat!

-Sam

To: Sam Manson; Tucker Foley

From: Danny Phantom

I don't even know why I hang out with you guys...

-Danny

_Author's Note: Now I feel less guilty! Hooray! XD_

_Please review. _


End file.
